Enigma
by xMoose
Summary: ALIVE: Thomas Pearson is alive. Living. Hiding. Wanting. This is for the fans who haven't gotten enough of Thomas. After moving to NYC, Thomas realizes that moving on isn't as hard as they say; it's harder, especially when someone has their eyes on you.
1. Prologue Alive

**ENIGMA**

_The _**FIRST EVER **_Private FanFic with Thomas still alive_

**

* * *

**

**Prologue – Alive**

_(Fall of Senior Year)_

_Pain. _

Pain was all that Thomas Pearson felt when he came to. Pain as hot as fire, surging through his body. A constant throbbing rhythm continued to beat in his head. Pain. He felt pain all over. It wouldn't stop.

_Black_.

Black was all he could see. His eyes weren't much help. It hurt to even open them. It was so dark out…

_Cold and confused_. He couldn't feel his toes. His cheeks were frozen and his hands numb. Why was he here? How did he get here?

And then he remembered, memory slashing through him like a knife.

His stomach tightened angrily in response.

Noelle, Kiran, Taylor. _Those bitches_. They had left him for the dead. They brought him here - to an isolated location and tortured him on the verge of death. And they left.

But she had come back.

_Ariana_. He had been right about her. All along. She was fucked up in the head.

Blood began to boil inside. He could taste it. No. His lips were bleeding.

_Shit_! It was so cold. He stifled a shiver. He didn't want to show any weakness though there wasn't anyone here.

And then suddenly a burst of light shone through the darkness.

"Thomas." He almost groaned. He recognized the voice. And then relief flooded through him.

"Mark." His voice was cracked and it broke, the name coming out in pieces. His tongue was dry and his lips chapped. He couldn't move…he couldn't even move his stupid tongue to lick his lips.

"Man, where are you?" He could hear Mark coming, his steps a comforting crunch on the dead grass. Thomas didn't even have to answer him. "Oh God…Fuck. What happened? Did a deal go wrong…did the police-"

"No." Thomas groaned again. He heard Mark drop to his knees beside him and shoved Thomas over. Pain seared through him with the movement. "No." The answer rigged something deep inside of him.

"Shit, who did this to you?" Thomas could only grunt a response. "Right, sorry. Man, we have to get you out of here."

"Yeah," Thomas chuckled, but it came out labored. That was definitely an understatement. "Please," He croaked. "Help me." The last words were a bare whisper.

"I got you. I got you. Ah, this is fucked." He felt Mark heave from underneath him and suddenly he was upright, leaning against Mark's small frame.

It hurt. Everything hurt. It hurt to move, to walk. It hurt to breathe, just to even be living.

"Shit, there's a lot of blood."

As if to prove his point, Thomas spat blood from his mouth on the ground. And then winced his eyes shut. The headlights were bright.

Thomas was vaguely aware of the soft leather of the car against his skin. His body numbly pressed against the fabric. The shut of the car door shut off all the cold air and then reopened in the front. The engine whispered to life and then he felt the car start to move.

He couldn't think straight, but Thomas knew what had to be done.

Revenge was on his mind. Revenge and Reed.

_Reed_. Her laugh…her eyes, the way she would blush…

He wanted to hold her right now so badly. He wanted her to comfort him. To be in her arms.

He needed her.

His eyes started to droop. He couldn't keep them open for too long. Things were starting to get fuzzy and before long everything went black.

Thomas Pearson was alive. _Very much alive. _

But the world didn't know it.

* * *

**A/N:** FOR THE FANS WHO LOVE THOMAS PEARSON...for those who couldn't get enough, for those who are hidden in depressed holes, for those who are are still obsessing, claiming that "THOMAS PEARSON IS ALIVE!" this is especially for you! The **_first _**Thomas Pearson fan-fiction with him still _alive_. If you haven't got that already... NO, he's not dead, he's not a ghost or a zombie, he's NOT a reincarnation in someone else's body. It is the very same boy that captured some of your hearts in the first novel by the lovely Kate Brian.

Yeah, so I'm gonna try this and see how this goes. For the most part, this should all be in Thomas' POV. It starts from when Ariana leaves him all the way up to 'Paradise Lost'. Just thought that I and hopefully some of you will enjoy this until the next book of the Private series comes out. I'm open to suggestions for the plot. If you have any ideas or want to submit certain scenes, feel free to do so. I've been wanting to write a deep tortured GUY. So I guess this my chance.

I looked through pretty much all the fanfics on here, and there are only a few Thomas ones, 2 or 3 I think. And now here's another. But the difference is, that isn't from the days when Thomas was still alive, because in this, Thomas never died. **So behold**: The first Private fan-fiction to retaliate the suspicious evidence that we were provided with and take the next step with the Thomas Pearson Conspiracy by rebelling with a story about him like he never left the Earth. By this, I hope people won't be so ignorant and will try to believe the slight possibility of Thomas still being alive...and maybe they can write their own Thomas fanfiction and spread the Thomas love? Come on, you have to admit we need more Thomas love, 'specially ThomasXReed!

Okay, now I'm ranting and being slightly boastful :D Just **R&R** will ya?


	2. One Nightmare

**Chapter One **– _Nightmare_

Thomas gasped for air and his eyes shot open. The first thing he saw was dry, crusty ceiling. His eyes were focused on nothing else as he tried to name his location. It took him a moment to realize where he was, to realize that he was safe and that where he had been a second ago had only been apart of a dream.

A _nightmare_ was more like it.

He could feel himself cool over as he subtly relaxed, the cold sweat trickling down the side of his hot face. Ignoring the rapid beating of his heart, Thomas rolled over stiffly. The movement was restricted because of the pain and instead of rolling all the way over like he had wanted, his face was now planted firmly against the rough material of the sofa.

It stank.

He recognized the smell of pot and beer. The familiarity was almost comforting.

His breathing was labored because his mouth and nose were just _so_ comfortably buried into the couch. Only, it was practically suffocating. He tried to readjust himself. It didn't work. His muscles had given out from too much exertion.

"Damn," his voice was muffled. Pain had slammed back into Thomas' body as he regained awareness. He could think more clearly now. He could hear himself think.

The drugs Mark had given him the previous night were wearing off. And fast. He needed something stronger before the pain would overtake him - like it had last night.

Thomas mentally pushed aside the fresh memory of the actual nightmare and hassle of last night.

"What was that?" Mark suddenly called. The sweetness in his voice was almost disgusting. But then the man remembered Thomas' state and dropped the sarcasm. "Oh sorry, sorry." Mark's hand slipped underneath his shoulders and pulled him up. Thomas hissed at the tearing pain in his stomach as he attempted to sit up straight.

Thomas closed his eyes. It seemed like all the energy he had obtained in the last few hours was gone from one short movement. "You hungry?" He was asked.

"No, but I would really kill," Thomas winced at the words and then opened his eyes, "for some more vicodin," And then again he flinched. He remembered when Ariana had unselfishly risked sneaking back into Thomas' room to retrieve the painkillers for him last year.

That was when everything had started.

His jaw clenched as the intruding thoughts – fragments of shattered memories – flashed through his mind.

_Ariana_.

Ariana, with her head buried in a book.

Ariana, in class, at school, at lunch.

Ariana in a pretty dress.

Ariana at a party.

Ariana withDaniel**. **

Ariana and the Billing Girls.

Ariana and Thomas. Him. Him and Ariana.

In the chapel, in the snow, in his bed.

The last thought made the taste in his throat turn sour and bitter. No matter how much he tried to swallow it away, it was still there.

Over winter break, almost a year ago, it had started. It started with stolen kisses, secret whispers, late night rendezvous.

It was seductive and enchanting. Thomas hadn't been able to pry away from her then. He wondered to himself now though_**, **__if he had known how crazy she was, he would have left her, right?_

Her power was that overwhelming, compelling – it caused a staggering amount of doubt. He hated himself for the briefest amount of hesitation he had given the thought. He hated himself for have being so weak.

It had taken something more, something more prevailing for Thomas to break away from Ariana's trance.

_Reed. _

His heart thrummed almost happily, but even the erratic rhythm pounding on his chest was painful.

Aw shit! Parent's Day was today Thomas suddenly remembered. His parents would have to go through with it. Without him. It certainly wasn't the first time he had skipped out on them, but again they seemed to always bail on him when he needed them the most. So this was fair enough. They deserved a little disappointment for being such crappy parents. He could imagine them and the thought of their rage was almost comical. But he was worried about something else.

He had promised Reed that he would meet her outside of Ketlar. Another promise seemed like it was going to be broken. He hated hurting Reed. One time had been enough. He could remember the confusion on her face the night of the bonfire in the woods.

She seemed so broken, so, so…

It was hard to describe. He couldn't just name one emotion. As thrashed as he was that night, her image was plastered in his mind with all the emotions she was relaying to him that night.

He had screwed up so badly, and yet she had taken him back almost willingly. Reed was so good and he was ashamed to admit that he was treating her like dirt.

Of all the plans he was coming up with, Thomas knew what he had to do. He tried to convince himself that this would be the best way, the _only_ way it seemed like.

He wanted to go with the flow…to forget about everything. He had been raking his mind, trying to come up with a plan. Currently he had been at a fork in the road: To go back or to not go back.

The answer was as clear as day now.

Thomas opened his mouth slightly. Again, it hurt to open it all way. He felt the cracking of the dried up spit and blood as his mouth had stretched open. Tentatively, Mark placed the medicine in his mouth and handed Thomas a glass and stepped back to watch the show.

Immediately his mind began washing away the pain. Thomas was not addicted. Well not yet, anyways. But with the doses he needed, he would be soon.

Mark watched him as he drank the water slowly. Thomas could feel his eyes on him. He could see Mark's stiff posture through the glass' bottom. Then his focus shifted on the water as he concentrated on guzzling it down his raw throat. Water never tasted so good.

"We have to get you checked out."

"Yeah?" Thomas raised his eyebrows. "Where?" He was being half sarcastic, yet slightly hopeful. He still needed some stronger meds and he was pretty sure he had broken a few bones.

"I know a place." Mark replied slyly – as always.

"Of course." Thomas lips turned up in a small smile. He wasn't surprised.

"Yeah. There's this guy that runs a private, _exclusive_ clinic. He has a 'no questions, no answers' sort of policy."

"Are you sure?" Thomas knew the answer. Mark wouldn't risk any sort of an easy slip-up of his cover if it wouldn't be safe.

Mark nodded in response without blinking.

_Shit. _He must really be in bad shape then. _As if the pain wasn't proof enough,_ Thomas thought sarcastically. "Fine." Thomas grumbled. Mark blinked once and then left the room with his hand in his hair.

"Just let me…think things through." Was the soft whisper Thomas heard. Think things through? What did that mean? Whatever…the pain was escalating and Thomas broke out into another cold sweat.

_Hurry_. Thomas rested his arm across his stomach before sinking into the couch.

---

"Your head looks good. No sign of internal bleeding." _Well, that was a relief._

"What about everything else? Anything _bad_?" Thomas pushed. He blinked as sunlight streamed into his eyes as the doctor shifted.

"Hold on. I was getting there." The doctor urged as he paused from poking and prodding Thomas. "You're lucky the er, _blow_, to your stomach wasn't hard." The doctor pointed out. He was a man, in his late forties, with salt and pepper hair that puffed out in an almost-mullet. It was humorous. Though, scrutinizing the doctor did not ease any of his pain.

"Hard? _Hard_?" Of course it had been hard. It had been concrete, and even further so, more powerful. Since baseball bats were small, precise objects, more pressure could be easily applied to the objective. "It hurts like hell."

"Believe me, it could have been worse. If the hit had been just a decimal harder," The doctor showed him by using his fingers to measure the 'decimal', "and your stomach would have been swollen up from all the blood leaking through inside." This ran through Thomas' mind like an alarm bell.

Thomas was silent. He didn't know whom to thank.

Ariana or God.

Thomas clenched his jaw at the satire.

"Your have two broken ribs." The doctor continued. Thomas listened, but his eyes danced across the plain room. Everything about it was grey. Grey walls, grey counters, grey floor. Even the doctor's jacket was an unhealthy tint of dark white. The only thing that lit the room was the sun. The sunlight poured in through the large window at the top of the tall wall. _Sun_.

The room was like a prison cell.

Come to think of it…this place wasn't in the best of conditions either. It was small, one story and old. The lights in the hallway were naturally gloomy. Mark had escorted Thomas to end of a short hallway when they had arrived. They had passed seven rooms. One had been a uni-sex bathroom.

There was makeshift waiting room of sorts, with a desk, not even a counter for reception. No aquarium, nothing. But where would you expect a drug dealer to take you and receive treatment without any pestering questions or hesitant looks?

Not the Edward Billings Memorial Hospital, that's for sure.

"There are scaring, cuts, scrapes and signs of bruising just about everywhere. Your back, legs, arms, stomach, head. And that nasty bruise," he pointed to his face, "on your cheek and eye. It's a good thing whatever you got banged up by missed your pretty little nose."

"Right. Thanks." It's not like he could get a modeling gig now.

"Oh and…a broken ankle." A broken ankle? _Spare me_. After everything the doctor described, the injury seemed so ordinary, so regular.

A small laugh burst through Thomas' lips and the doctor eyed him hesitantly - like Thomas had hit his head too hard and was suffering the side effects - before continuing on. "And here's some ointment for the rope burn on your wrists." Automatically, Thomas' eyes fell on his wrists. Angry, red lines slashed the skin around his arm.

Thomas could feel his air being cut off. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. He was surged in darkness and he could feel the humidity around his head. Tight and suffocating. His breaths were coming out in rasps.

He couldn't see them, but his thumb mechanically rubbed the burns, trying to soothe the memory of the abduction. The shooting pain from his wrists woke him up and brought him to the present.

Shiny, red bubbles boiled on his wrists. His fingers slid from the new injury, leaving a streaked trail of fresh blood. _Had he done this to himself?_

His finger twitched almost guiltily, and the faded red on his nails gave him his answer. He had just dug his fingers into the skin. He had just hurt himself. _What was he doing?_

"I bandaged everything up." The doctor continued, without noticing him. Or noticing him but choosing not to say anything, Thomas didn't know. It didn't matter. He didn't care. "The cuts and scrapes are clean. And the bleeding should stop soon. You'll need to change your bandages twice a day though, when you get up and before bed. I have some painkillers. But I can't give you enough. I'm almost out. I have to keep some around until the next shipment gets here.

"That won't be a problem." Thomas' head swirled to the right sharply. His neck groaned in protest, but he ignored the pain. He had almost forgotten about Mark. He was leaning against the wall, with his knee jutted out, foot propped against the wall, and arms crossed. Mark had always had a ghostly presence.

"Well," The doctor stammered uneasily. "Okay." He was obviously spluttering because he didn't want too much information.

"Is that all?" Thomas turned back to face the doctor.

"Yes. Whoever will be responsible for making the payment, please come. I'll go and get the medication. " The doctor quickly whisked out the door. Mark sighed and broke his stance from his post.

"Man, Mark. I've got this," Thomas offered and reached for his wallet.

_Damn. _ No wallet. How stupid was he? His thick wad of cash was back in his drawer, in his room at Ketlar, hidden underneath the falsified back. The credit cards were also in the wallet…

Wallet…he had had it that night with him, hadn't he? He had, he was certain.

But then that meant that it was somewhere on the ground…in the woods. _Aw crap._

Mark chuckled before answering, like he could read his mind. "I got this." And left the room.

Thomas couldn't be surprised at Mark's sudden generosity because his eyes were trained on the falling door. It was closing so slowly, in a torture-some manner.

The wave of emotion hit him head-on. He didn't want to be alone, he realized.

What if she came back? What if Ariana came back? The thought ignited through his mind, sending a set of tremors to his body.

Chills spiked through his body.

"_Thomas_," The voice was an eerie whisper. "Thomas." It was clearly full of longing. He whipped his head around the stark room.

"Thomas!" The voice demanded.

"What!" He yelled into the emptiness.

"Dude, chill. I got the meds. Let's bounce." It was Mark. "I really think you're going physco Tommy." Mark was looking at him with a mix of uncertainty and amusement.

"Oh yeah?" He remarked bitterly. He wasn't too pleased at hearing this. _Physco_ was the last word he would want to be associated with. _That_ and his seemingly non-existent southern hospitality.

"Yeah," Mark scrutinized him before waving the little white lunch baggie and waved his head towards the door. "I said let's go. Get your ass off the bed."

"I believe it's called a gurney,"

"Yeah, yeah, Tommy boy" Mark shrugged him off. "Gurney my ass."

---

It was quiet in the car.

Mark drove in peaceful harmony. The greenery on both sides of the road whizzed by. Above the clouds were a calming grey. Over all, a peaceful scene. For Thomas on the other hand, he couldn't manage to hide himself well enough in the back. He kept on fumbling with his position, checking to see if he was obscured enough.

He knew he didn't want to be caught.

He knew that he didn't want to go back to Easton. It was a bad day to be out, considering that it was Parent's Day weekend. He could, not only run into his own parents, but someone else's and they would most likely report him to his parents…and then, he would be in a lot of trouble.

Thank God he was turning 18 in a few weeks.

Thomas' head rested against the side of the car door and edge of the backseat on the opposite of the driver's side. His longs legs barely fit the width of the car.

He saw Mark look into the mirror and did a double take before turning his head back to glance at Thomas.

"Changing positions again?"

"Your car is a piece of crap. Not comfortable enough."

"Well, most of us folks don't cruise around in them _luxurious vehicles_," He said the last part in a mock posh accent. Thomas fell silent. He didn't feel like countering that.

He watched Mark's frame fall back and ease with the stiffness. Mark gripped the wheel noticeably tighter. "So when are you gonna tell me what happened out there? Huh Tommy?"

Thomas sighed. He knew that this had been coming.

Mark wasn't his friend to say the least. He was his boss, his supplier. Together they shared a business, a risky business that closed off any chance of a personal friendship.

But then again, he was the only person left he could turn to. Thomas had to swallow his pride and tell him. After all, he wouldn't be surprised if Mark eventually kicked him out of his place. Mark was not helping Thomas solely out of the goodness of his heart.

Mark Thames was a true money making machine. He would let Thomas recuperate, and when Thomas would recover, he would be indebted to him. And Thomas would pay that debt, either paying him up front with some of his grand fortune or working for him.

Right now was just all fun and games.

"Okay, not now, I guess." Mark shrugged. He concentration was focused on the road as he slid into the apartment parking lot, but he did glance up through the rearview mirror to look at Thomas.

"No. No, I'll tell you." He sighed. For what he was doing now, Thomas owed Mark at least an explanation.

* * *

**A/N: **Wowww, 2 and a half months. Sorry guys, really. School was more busy than I thought near the end - surprise, surprise. Anyways, I think I got back to everyone that reviewed. Thanks everyone for reading and taking such an interest in this story. I decided to post this sooner than I told you guys, instead of later. It's as good as it'll be, so might as well. Hope this made sense! Anyways, the next chapter is pretty much done, so I may as well post that in a couple of days. Well, I hope everyone is having an awesome summer vacation. No comment on mine, lol.

Oh! I enabled the **Anonymous Review**. So everyone can review! WHOO!

Remember, I'm open to any suggestions so don't be shy! Feel free to send me a PM. I'd love to chat. It may even help progress this story faster.

**POLL: **_What should Thomas' new undercover name be? _He can't go by Pearson, obviously. I was thinking something that starts with a P for his first name and a T for his last. Peter, Parker? Lol. Any ideas? Something hawt ;)

By the way, I got a livejournal. Feel free to add me: **zohra3**

**-----**

**6/30 UPDATE: **Mark Thames = Rick 'the townie' from Private. I didn't remember the original name from the series for Thomas' supplier while writing this, but someone helped clear it up in a review - thanks! I'll change the name eventually. Sorry for the confusion. FYI, I'm re-reading the series so that should help and the little clues from the Private series can be tied in here more better. My version of an explanation - for example, Thomas' body and whereabouts the night he supposedly died should come clear as the story unfolds. So stay tuned! :)


	3. Two The Outsiders

**Chapter 2** – _The Outsiders_

The days were passing by and it was driving Thomas crazy. There was only so much one could take before going berserk. And just sitting there, with restricting moving due to the stupid wheelchair. It could be handy at times, he had to admit…

But the nightmares were getting out of hand. Every night, no matter how tired he had been, Thomas would wake up sweating and gasping for air. He could feel the suffocation of the bag over his head, the rope slashing through his wrists, and the quietness of the long drive. He could even hear the crickets that had been chirping that night, singing his death song. It was like he was there, reliving it over and over again.

And then her voice would come, breaking the darkness. Softly at first, "Thomas," It was a purr like she was a cat. He wanted to go to her. He knew that if he had gone to Ariana things would have been different. But his mind was detached from his mouth and his mouth would say exactly what he had said that night.

And then she would shriek, "Thomas!" He could remember her rage vividly. Her blue eyes cold as eyes and her voice like a whip. And then came the bat.

He felt every strike the bat made: on his shoulders, on his chest, his stomach, his head…He felt them until the point where he had originally blacked out, but instead woke up from the nightmare.

Not only did his injuries feel worse but also he had gotten himself a new one. He had unconsciously bit through his already busted lip one night.

So, Thomas tried to sleep as little as possible. Which was definitely out of character and a little difficult. He loved sleeping. Or well now, _used_ to love sleeping.

The pain on the other hand, had thankfully gone down, thanks to the medication. But because of his broken ribs and ankle and various other injuries, not to mention the massive throbbing in his head, he couldn't really do much else other than sitting in odd positions on the couch and occasionally on the floor.

Him, the stinky couch and the old, broken down TV set were all becoming pretty good friends.

So, Thomas was eternally grateful when Rick returned from one of his "ventures" with a solution to Thomas' situation.

While sitting in the car parked in front of Mark's apartment, once they had gotten back from the clinic Thomas had explained the whole Ariana/Billings Girls/Reed Disaster. He didn't bother to edit much, he just spilled everything out. And he had to admit; it had felt good to share the load of everything with someone.

No one until now had known about him and Ariana.

"Bitches," Rick had spat in agreement once he heard the whole thing.

Of course, Rick saw it has something slightly different, like, quote: "Just another one of those crazy rich girl scandals" But still, it was comforting that someone - even if that someone was Rick– knew and understood to some degree what he was going through.

And further more, it was a bit of surprise when Rick had offered to help.

"I can't do this." Thomas had admitted. He looked away from Rick and out the window. He had needed some courage to say the next words and it would help if he weren't looking at Rick. "I don't want to go back."

"Nah, I wouldn't go back if I were you. I mean, you told me yourself - you were planning to take a little break or something. This is your chance, Tommy boy. You can live another life. It won't be so glamorous, trust me, but dealing can have its perks." Rick was quiet for a second before softly adding, "Not many get a shot at a _new life._"

Those words were still ringing in Thomas' ear as he grabbed something Rick had tossed with his good hand. It was a box with what looked to be inside was bleach. "Here,"

"What's this?" Thomas' eyebrows rose in question.

"Bleach."

"Yeah, I can see that. But what's it for?" He held up the box, trying to steady his hand and looked at it in confusion.

Rick sighed, like he was talking to a little kid. "It's for you. We have to dye your purdy little hair…to you know, give you a disguise."

A disguise? Wasn't that a little too much? What was this? A modern remake of the Outsiders? Ponyboy might have turned out good as a blonde, but Thomas was definitely not taking that risk. He was not dying his hair.

"Absolutely not. No way."

"Thomas, you have to. You said so yourself that you wanted a fresh new start –"

He couldn't help but to interrupt. "Yeah, a fresh start. But not a new hairstyle." Thomas argued. "It's not necessary."

"Oh hell yes, it is. Look, you do not want to blow this cover. _My_ cover," Rick specified. And then Thomas got it.

Of course, Thomas can't ruin _Ricky's_ cover. For three, successful years Rick had been making loads of money through dealing with the rich, over-privileged kids.

The higher you are, the harder you fall.

He really had no choice. Thomas sighed in defeat and sank lower into the couch. So much for a solution

"Good boy." Rick smiled dryly.

Thomas knew best not to answer.

-

Thomas lightly feathered through his new hair. Well, what was left of it anyways. After Rick had bleached his hair and he had wanted to cut some of it off.

Thomas had to stand ground on something, or it would end up like one of those Billings Girls beauty makeovers.

Of course being Rick, he had glumly threatened to shear off his hair while Thomas slept, producing the chance of a much worse hair-do than if it were done while Thomas was in the correct position.

Not that Rick cared. All he cared about his precious cover. Which, okay, Thomas couldn't blame the guy.

So Thomas ended up being a blonde _and_ lost some of his adorned curls. It was just hair, he told himself. It would grow back.

Why was he freaking out? Like a girl no less?

Atleast he didn't look like Thomas Pearson anymore. He really couldn't be identified him. Especially not at first glance…which was really, all that mattered. If someone, somehow, would happen to recollect vague features, he would bust out of there…

The sound of a door banging shut caused Thomas to quietly wheel his chair towards the bathroom door lean out to look towards the apartment. He could feel the swell of panic start to grow inside.

It was only Rick.

Who else would it be?

Damn, he was getting paranoid.

He watched Rick drop a box of pizza on the living room table, as currently, the dining table was a bit full with…_experiments_.

With one last sore hand through his hair, Thomas exited the bathroom and slowly wheeled towards his dinner. Since Rick didn't cook well and pancakes were pretty much all Thomas could make – but since he couldn't bring himself to make one considering the last time he had them was with someone who tried to kill him – they had been stuck with take out for the past week.

Yum.

He threw back the cover and pulled a cheesy slice of pizza out and took a huge bite, not caring if it was still hot.

Rick appeared from his bedroom as Thomas reached for a second slice. Another sly grin stretched on Rick's mouth. "Thanks for dinner."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dinner was on you." It took Thomas a moment to understand.

"So you…"

"Yeah," Rick provided the evidence by throwing Thomas' wallet and wad of cash, which had been safely hidden back in his dorm room at Easton. "The rest of your stuff is still in the car. There wasn't any point in taking it out since we have to load things."

"Right," Thomas flexed his jaw. Though it had been agreed that Rick was to sneak in during school hours to pick some of Thomas' things - including the phone of contacts and other necessary supplies, Thomas didn't like someone going through his things for the very reason that Rick would go through his cash.

But then again, the police would be doing that eventually when they would lead an investigation on Thomas.

He wouldn't see those things again.

He only hoped that Mark had been careful and left everything as it had been, not disturbing anything or causing any attention. But Rick had assured him before leaving. "Relax man. I've done this before." Thomas didn't want to know. It was expected though. He trusted Rick. It wasn't much of a choice.

Thomas broke eye contact from Rick and looked around the room. It was practically empty, not that it wasn't before, but everything needed was packed and loaded in Mark's and most of everything else was at the new apartment – the down payment had been courtesy of Thomas, _again_. Only a few boxes still lingered around.

In some ways, he was glad to be going. He wanted to leave Connecticut behind; he wanted to leave his life behind. Even at times, Reed. He knew it was better off if he wasn't with her.

It was hard for him, not seeing her. He could go to her, but then he couldn't. He missed her so much. _God_. It almost hurt.

He wanted to go to her. He wanted to say good-bye. After all, the Billings Girls were dangerous enough to take him down, would they go after her?

No, no. He couldn't think that. They wouldn't. Rick had eased Thomas into not going to Reed and better yet, not going to Ariana. No way was he going to the cops.

Thomas convinced himself that later there would be a time for everything.

Rick seemed to be handling this pretty well. He had moved all the boxes into the new location and set up everything for Thomas. A multitude of different plans were set up for almost every imaginable scenario that could come up. Back-up plans were created. They were set and prepared.

It was decided that Thomas could stick around as long as he wanted so long that he worked for it.

He would heal, work some and eventually when he was steady he would bail.

But Thomas didn't really care much about that now. For once, he didn't want to be stressed out. Someone was taking care of him now and all he wanted to do was go along the ride.

_New York, here I come._

_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ On the short side...but nothing really happened. I'm just trying to develop Thomas a little as well as the background for the story. I promise though, one more 'boring' chapter and then the crazy fun begins. PARTAY! We will be meeting some new characters, including a potential love interest... But don't fear, Reed is number one in Tommy's heart...or is she? You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for the reviews! They make my day!_** =)**_  
_


	4. Three Introducing PT

_As promised...here it is. Not bad for someone who hadn't updated in 3 months, eh?_

* * *

**Chapter Four **– _False Alarm_

_Reed_. Just when he thought he'd never see her, there she was, sitting in a flattering black dress. Her eyes almost calling to Thomas with an intense possessiveness, he'd seen only rarely. In fact, he'd never seen her this way, so impish but still looking like an angel all the same.

And then she laughed…It was so good to hear the sound of her voice… She raised her slender arm slightly in the air. Was she waving?

No, she was protecting herself from the flash of bright white club lights. And then he could see her clearly.

Thomas stopped in his tracks, his smile disappearing. Disappointment flooded in a cool rush. It was almost painful. His heart was once pulsing an erratic beat, immediately stopped for a beat, frozen. _It wasn't her._ He hated himself for thinking that that was Reed.

Looking at her in the correct light, it was easy to see that her hair had an almost fiery red undertone that was absent in Reed's. Her face was smaller, but the way her features were arranged on Reed's face was strikingly similar.

He didn't know what to do. He almost was about to turn away when the girl, the girl he had so easily mistaken for Reed, called.

"What's the matter with your friend, Rick?" Though it seemed they shared the same sound of laughter, this girl's voice a bit deeper than Reed's, mature in a way and a bit husky. Thomas' cool demeanor was long gone as he was caught in embarrassment. He was looking everywhere but her. And then he could feel her eyes on him. He couldn't help but to look up. He wasn't a coward in any means. Especially when it came to girls. "It looks like you haven't seen a girl in ages." She laughed easily, but her green eyes were brazen.

Rick surprised him by genuinely laughing. "Well, that is partly true. I don't think he's seen someone as hot as you the last few days." Instead of reddening and shriveling away in embarrassment, Thomas's head snapped up and he looked Rick square in the eye.

"Certainly, the old ladies in our neighborhood can't compare." Thomas drawled and then managed to wink at the green-eyed girl. "I normally don't swing that way, but Rick doesn't seem to mind, right buddy?" Thomas shrugged, ignoring the slight hint of pain he felt. He swelled in satisfaction when he saw Rick grimace from his peripheral. Thomas smiled coolly to the group. "The name's Parker Thames." He took the girl's hand and kissed it.

"Okay, okay. Enough Romeo." Rick wedged himself in. "This," Rick said pointing his thumb at a curly haired blonde guy that Thomas hadn't really noticed. "Is Cooper." Curly-haired Cooper. Got it. Thomas nodded in acknowledgement.

"Here's Jude," He pointed to a guy with golden-orange dreads who gave Thomas a slight stoned 'sup?' Immediately Thomas thought of the Beatles.

"Hey Jude," Thomas couldn't resist.

"Dudeee, yur a Beatles man too?" Thomas gave a shrug as if to dismiss it. He did in fact like the Beatles. He had seen Paul in concert, twice. And met Ringo at a club. Rick rolled his eyes and continued. "And then this here is the lovely, Charlie," He said finally introducing Thomas to the auburn-haired beauty. Thomas just nodded and smiled playfully and held on tightly to his façade.

"Hey," She said, jutting out her chin slightly. She really was beau-_pretty_. Her hair was in soft waves and her complexion was an odd milky tan that somehow suited her. Her lips were slightly pouty and shapely. Her nose was small and a little upturned. And her eyes…were an exotic sage green that smoldered, as cool as they seemed. Even though she was sitting down, he could tell she was on the taller side. 5'7 maybe? He couldn't wait to check out those legs…

He halted the thought immediately. What was up with him? Wasn't he in love with Reed? Yes, yes he was. Otherwise, where did that little episode of emotion come from? What was that intense feeling of disappointment when he had mistaken this girl for Reed?

"Hey yourself," God, what a line. Cooper snickered. Thomas let out a small cough. "Excuse me," He turned on his feet and slowly made his way through the crowd to the nearest bathroom, a feat not easy when on crutches.

In the dim bathroom, Thomas splashed himself with water. He needed to get a grip and the cold water should help him.

"Let's think about this logically, shall we?" Thomas said out loud to no one. God, he really was going crazy. Pushing that thought aside he continued to think.

Okay, so that Charlie chick was hot, no doubt and she knew it. If he didn't react to her in any other way, then she knew something was wrong with Thomas. And he was not a pussy, he was not afraid or, or intimidated by girls. And the last thing Thomas wanted her to think was that he was gay.

But he couldn't be all over her either - way too pushy. And it didn't seem like she was with any of the other guys. Especially not Rick, because he would have mentioned her, right? Not that Rick seemed like the guy that would mention her girlfriend…Just saying.

Despite the near panic attack, Thomas did good after his little fumble. He even remembered his new name and he said it like it was, well, like it was his real name. Damn, he really should be an actor.

Alright so, he was gonna go back in there and be himself. He couldn't help but to laugh at his own, overrated and very clichéd advice. Thomas was certainly the charmer and he was pretty slick, if he said so himself. God, now he was being arrogant.

_Focus_. He couldn't blow this.

He was gonna be as close to as his personality as possible. Maybe add to the fake background story that Rick and Thomas had come with. He just needed to be believable and not over do it.

And with Charlie, well, he'll just be like his old self, he finally decided. Even though he loved Reed, he couldn't do anything about it. Were they…broken up? Now that he was _gone_? He wasn't ready to move on, he knew that. But it didn't mean he couldn't have some innocent fun, right? It wouldn't mean anything to him. Nothing could…not after Reed.

Thomas sighed, shaking his head and looked into the mirror.

His eyes were the same, still a dark blue-gray. His new blonde hair was kinda tousled. Even though that was still possible, he hated his hair being this short. It didn't matter now…

The bruise on his cheek was still there. It wasn't like he was self-conscious about it; it would just probably bring some questions and then some unnecessary memories.

Thomas slid on a pair of black Ray-Bans and smiled at his reflection. Parker Thames looked pretty badass.

-

Thomas couldn't help but to smile when he heard Charlie laugh – at something _he_ had said nevertheless. It was funny because it was true and even funnier because it was about Rick.

They were outside the club, just the two of them. They had escaped when Rick had gone into business mode and all the guys just wanted to continue drinking and getting high. Charlie had taken a shine for Thomas of course, and before he knew it, they had excused themselves and gone for a walk.

Charlie paused in her steps and doubled over laughing. "I. Did. Know. That." She gasped between laughs. Looking at Charlie, heaving up laughter, her green eyes squinted, her collected manner so vulnerable right now, he couldn't help but to join in and laugh along with her.

"Yeah. I'll have to show you sometime." He remarked about Rick's secret obsession.

Inside the bar, Charlie had been cool and collected as well as sophisticated and had an enigma about her. She was the one of those quiet-types, but when she spoke, everyone listened and she always had something good to say, whether it was a diss of some kind or a joke. She was artistic and oozed a silent, but radiant poise. She seemed aggressive – all her fire hidden under the surface...bubbling, boiling. She was like a volcano waiting to explode. All in one word: Sexy…But now, she seemed less intimidating and down to earth. Cute.

Just when Thomas thought he had her figured out, she would surprise him somehow, by a statement or a story. She was just not like other girls. Not at all like the girls he was used to. Charlie was just different.

"Really? The sheets? The action figures? The under_wear_?" She squealed and this time really went for it. It was amusing to see her react like this. She had known Rick for a couple of years, but they weren't too close because of Rick's choice of lifestyle and besides the fact that he had, until now, resided in Easton.

However it was not amusing that a grown man had a childish obsession and even had dolls to go with it. It was something so off and unexpected. You wouldn't think that a drug-dealer like Rick, who was all macho all the time, had a soft side, literally. Talk about unhealthy.

"Yeah, if you count stuffed dolls as action figures." He saw his breath in the form of visible air. It was getting chilly pretty fast this year. And they were barely half way through fall.

"Oh, oh!" She giggled, trying to control her laughter. Even in the dark of the night, Thomas could see that her cheeks were bright pink. A tear slipped, escaping out of her eye. Thomas laughed at her reaction and then swiped away the tear. Unexpected by the movement and easily deterred by the alcohol and the current joke, Charlie lost her somewhat stable balance and took a tumble toward Thomas.

He dropped his crutches, catching her in time, but they he had spun over and she was pressed between Thomas and the brick of the wall.

"Okay, maybe a little too much alcohol?" She asked, bitting her lip to keep from smiling.

"Maybe." He grinned. Charlie laughed to herself, looking down at their feet for a moment and when she looked back up, Thomas felt his world tilt on axis.

She was so serene, so electric, so, so – he couldn't describe it. Her eyes peered through his sunglasses. Quietly, she lifted her hand to Thomas's face and pushed the sunglasses up and through his hair.

"Much better," She whispered softly. And then her eyebrows crinkled in confusion. Her eyes were lowered now, looking at his cheek.

Oh God, she wasn't going to…kiss him, was she? He wouldn't know how to react. He didn't want to react, but he knew he would, he knew he couldn't resist the striking Charlie.

Her hand fell from his head and slid to his cheek. Even thought it was a light as feather touch he winced as she grazed his bruise and then hew knew. _Here it comes_:He prepared himself.

She opened her perfect, rosy lips. "How-" She was cut off by howls of laughter from a couple of feet ahead.

Her hand slid away and brushed past Thomas' arm. She pushed back from the wall and righted herself. "Oh hey." She said innocently. As if nothing had happened. Well, honestly, nothing did happen and Thomas didn't know whether to be sad or glad. "You guys going home?"

"Izz bowteh a tiimuh." A very drunk Jude drawled. He was hanging onto an almost equally drunk Cooper. He hiccupped and then giggled, like a little girl. The dude was really shit-faced.

A smile appeared on Charlie's lips, her eyes sparkling in amusement and sisterly affection. But vanished as he Jude heaved over and spewed his cookies all over Cooper's feet.

"Aw, nooo ma-hn. You did-unt. You widdle, you widdle, you, you-" Jude giggled. Again.

"Alright boys!" Charlie practically ran up to them. "Time to head home, indeed." She raised her hand and hailed a taxi. When one appeared, she opened the door and gently shoved the drunken pair inside.

Before settling in herself, she turned to Thomas. And winked.

"Later Thames," The way she said it was like a kiss enough.

And before he knew it, she was in the taxi and it was driving away. Thomas watched the taxi go, disappearing into the electric nighttime horizon. He couldn't even begin to think about the night. In such a long time, he had fun, good, actual real, fun. And it never felt so good.

He didn't know how long he was standing there, but then he heard the creak of a heavy metal door opening from the alley behind him. "Have a good time with the lady?" Rick asked as he appeared through the side entrance.

"Yeah." Thomas said dismissively. He looked over at Rick who was counting a wad of bills. Thomas couldn't help but to whistle. "All in one night, my friend?"

Rick smiled. "This is only the upfront fee." It was so sad to see people addicted. Alright, so maybe he was being a bit of a hypocrite. Thomas liked to get wasted, _liked_, as in past tense. It was a good reliever of many things going on in Thomas' life. But as he been a victim to what could very well happen when you lose touch with reality, he kinda lost the feel for it. He shivered. But he wasn't _addicted_.

Not in the mood to start an argument with Rick, all he said was, "Damn."

"Straight." Was Rick's reply. _Aw, they were bonding. _That was a first. A slow start to the possibility of friendship, but a start nevertheless.

That night, Thomas fell asleep, dreaming. Dreaming of his new identity and the possibilities it could bring, and not once did he have the reoccurring nightmares of the past.

* * *

**A/N:** And there you go, a long-ish chapter! So no Reed - sorry! Did I get anyone though? What were your thoughts on this chapter? Charlie is an interesting character, I can't wait for you all to get to know her better. She's like Thomas in a way...I would have posted this a couple of hours sooner but I got distracted by an amazing movie with one of the main girls from_ the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_ in it...I'm telling you all this for a reason ;]

**I'll give you guys an opportunity: if you guess the name of the movie in one try, then you'll be able to read a chapter of your choice, before anyone else! The movie came out within the last 4 years and the actress is a lead in my one of my favorite TV SHOWS - that narrows it down a bit.**** Now, I'll take the first 3, so send me your answer in a message rather than in a review. If you don't have an account, don't worry, just review. I don't know how it'll work, but we'll figure it out. K, sound good?**

Oh and _THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!_ You guys blew me away! Seriously. They really make my day and help me write, considering I have 12 chapters written up. So don't worry, the updates will be regular, a couple of times a week. I'll update as soon as I get a page of reviews (that's **15 **I think). I know you guys can do it! You've certainly surpassed that number before!

Congrats to the winner of the Casting Call! I don't wanna spoil it for anyone who hasn't watched it yet! But, she'll be a great Kiran! Can't wait till the show starts!!! And then Suspicion!


	5. Four False Alarm

_As promised...here it is. Not bad for someone who hadn't updated in 3 months, eh?_

* * *

**Chapter Four **– _False Alarm_

_Reed_. Just when he thought he'd never see her, there she was, sitting in a flattering black dress. Her eyes almost calling to Thomas with an intense possessiveness, he'd seen only rarely. In fact, he'd never seen her this way, so impish but still looking like an angel all the same.

And then she laughed…It was so good to hear the sound of her voice… She raised her slender arm slightly in the air. Was she waving?

No, she was protecting herself from the flash of bright white club lights. And then he could see her clearly.

Thomas stopped in his tracks, his smile disappearing. Disappointment flooded in a cool rush. It was almost painful. His heart was once pulsing an erratic beat, immediately stopped for a beat, frozen. _It wasn't her._ He hated himself for thinking that that was Reed.

Looking at her in the correct light, it was easy to see that her hair had an almost fiery red undertone that was absent in Reed's. Her face was smaller, but the way her features were arranged on Reed's face was strikingly similar.

He didn't know what to do. He almost was about to turn away when the girl, the girl he had so easily mistaken for Reed, called.

"What's the matter with your friend, Rick?" Though it seemed they shared the same sound of laughter, this girl's voice a bit deeper than Reed's, mature in a way and a bit husky. Thomas' cool demeanor was long gone as he was caught in embarrassment. He was looking everywhere but her. And then he could feel her eyes on him. He couldn't help but to look up. He wasn't a coward in any means. Especially when it came to girls. "It looks like you haven't seen a girl in ages." She laughed easily, but her green eyes were brazen.

Rick surprised him by genuinely laughing. "Well, that is partly true. I don't think he's seen someone as hot as you the last few days." Instead of reddening and shriveling away in embarrassment, Thomas's head snapped up and he looked Rick square in the eye.

"Certainly, the old ladies in our neighborhood can't compare." Thomas drawled and then managed to wink at the green-eyed girl. "I normally don't swing that way, but Rick doesn't seem to mind, right buddy?" Thomas shrugged, ignoring the slight hint of pain he felt. He swelled in satisfaction when he saw Rick grimace from his peripheral. Thomas smiled coolly to the group. "The name's Parker Thames." He took the girl's hand and kissed it.

"Okay, okay. Enough Romeo." Rick wedged himself in. "This," Rick said pointing his thumb at a curly haired blonde guy that Thomas hadn't really noticed. "Is Cooper." Curly-haired Cooper. Got it. Thomas nodded in acknowledgement.

"Here's Jude," He pointed to a guy with golden-orange dreads who gave Thomas a slight stoned 'sup?' Immediately Thomas thought of the Beatles.

"Hey Jude," Thomas couldn't resist.

"Dudeee, yur a Beatles man too?" Thomas gave a shrug as if to dismiss it. He did in fact like the Beatles. He had seen Paul in concert, twice. And met Ringo at a club. Rick rolled his eyes and continued. "And then this here is the lovely, Charlie," He said finally introducing Thomas to the auburn-haired beauty. Thomas just nodded and smiled playfully and held on tightly to his façade.

"Hey," She said, jutting out her chin slightly. She really was beau-_pretty_. Her hair was in soft waves and her complexion was an odd milky tan that somehow suited her. Her lips were slightly pouty and shapely. Her nose was small and a little upturned. And her eyes…were an exotic sage green that smoldered, as cool as they seemed. Even though she was sitting down, he could tell she was on the taller side. 5'7 maybe? He couldn't wait to check out those legs…

He halted the thought immediately. What was up with him? Wasn't he in love with Reed? Yes, yes he was. Otherwise, where did that little episode of emotion come from? What was that intense feeling of disappointment when he had mistaken this girl for Reed?

"Hey yourself," God, what a line. Cooper snickered. Thomas let out a small cough. "Excuse me," He turned on his feet and slowly made his way through the crowd to the nearest bathroom, a feat not easy when on crutches.

In the dim bathroom, Thomas splashed himself with water. He needed to get a grip and the cold water should help him.

"Let's think about this logically, shall we?" Thomas said out loud to no one. God, he really was going crazy. Pushing that thought aside he continued to think.

Okay, so that Charlie chick was hot, no doubt and she knew it. If he didn't react to her in any other way, then she knew something was wrong with Thomas. And he was not a pussy, he was not afraid or, or intimidated by girls. And the last thing Thomas wanted her to think was that he was gay.

But he couldn't be all over her either - way too pushy. And it didn't seem like she was with any of the other guys. Especially not Rick, because he would have mentioned her, right? Not that Rick seemed like the guy that would mention her girlfriend…Just saying.

Despite the near panic attack, Thomas did good after his little fumble. He even remembered his new name and he said it like it was, well, like it was his real name. Damn, he really should be an actor.

Alright so, he was gonna go back in there and be himself. He couldn't help but to laugh at his own, overrated and very clichéd advice. Thomas was certainly the charmer and he was pretty slick, if he said so himself. God, now he was being arrogant.

_Focus_. He couldn't blow this.

He was gonna be as close to as his personality as possible. Maybe add to the fake background story that Rick and Thomas had come with. He just needed to be believable and not over do it.

And with Charlie, well, he'll just be like his old self, he finally decided. Even though he loved Reed, he couldn't do anything about it. Were they…broken up? Now that he was _gone_? He wasn't ready to move on, he knew that. But it didn't mean he couldn't have some innocent fun, right? It wouldn't mean anything to him. Nothing could…not after Reed.

Thomas sighed, shaking his head and looked into the mirror.

His eyes were the same, still a dark blue-gray. His new blonde hair was kinda tousled. Even though that was still possible, he hated his hair being this short. It didn't matter now…

The bruise on his cheek was still there. It wasn't like he was self-conscious about it; it would just probably bring some questions and then some unnecessary memories.

Thomas slid on a pair of black Ray-Bans and smiled at his reflection. Parker Thames looked pretty badass.

-

Thomas couldn't help but to smile when he heard Charlie laugh – at something _he_ had said nevertheless. It was funny because it was true and even funnier because it was about Rick.

They were outside the club, just the two of them. They had escaped when Rick had gone into business mode and all the guys just wanted to continue drinking and getting high. Charlie had taken a shine for Thomas of course, and before he knew it, they had excused themselves and gone for a walk.

Charlie paused in her steps and doubled over laughing. "I. Did. Know. That." She gasped between laughs. Looking at Charlie, heaving up laughter, her green eyes squinted, her collected manner so vulnerable right now, he couldn't help but to join in and laugh along with her.

"Yeah. I'll have to show you sometime." He remarked about Rick's secret obsession.

Inside the bar, Charlie had been cool and collected as well as sophisticated and had an enigma about her. She was the one of those quiet-types, but when she spoke, everyone listened and she always had something good to say, whether it was a diss of some kind or a joke. She was artistic and oozed a silent, but radiant poise. She seemed aggressive – all her fire hidden under the surface...bubbling, boiling. She was like a volcano waiting to explode. All in one word: Sexy…But now, she seemed less intimidating and down to earth. Cute.

Just when Thomas thought he had her figured out, she would surprise him somehow, by a statement or a story. She was just not like other girls. Not at all like the girls he was used to. Charlie was just different.

"Really? The sheets? The action figures? The under_wear_?" She squealed and this time really went for it. It was amusing to see her react like this. She had known Rick for a couple of years, but they weren't too close because of Rick's choice of lifestyle and besides the fact that he had, until now, resided in Easton.

However it was not amusing that a grown man had a childish obsession and even had dolls to go with it. It was something so off and unexpected. You wouldn't think that a drug-dealer like Rick, who was all macho all the time, had a soft side, literally. Talk about unhealthy.

"Yeah, if you count stuffed dolls as action figures." He saw his breath in the form of visible air. It was getting chilly pretty fast this year. And they were barely half way through fall.

"Oh, oh!" She giggled, trying to control her laughter. Even in the dark of the night, Thomas could see that her cheeks were bright pink. A tear slipped, escaping out of her eye. Thomas laughed at her reaction and then swiped away the tear. Unexpected by the movement and easily deterred by the alcohol and the current joke, Charlie lost her somewhat stable balance and took a tumble toward Thomas.

He dropped his crutches, catching her in time, but they he had spun over and she was pressed between Thomas and the brick of the wall.

"Okay, maybe a little too much alcohol?" She asked, bitting her lip to keep from smiling.

"Maybe." He grinned. Charlie laughed to herself, looking down at their feet for a moment and when she looked back up, Thomas felt his world tilt on axis.

She was so serene, so electric, so, so – he couldn't describe it. Her eyes peered through his sunglasses. Quietly, she lifted her hand to Thomas's face and pushed the sunglasses up and through his hair.

"Much better," She whispered softly. And then her eyebrows crinkled in confusion. Her eyes were lowered now, looking at his cheek.

Oh God, she wasn't going to…kiss him, was she? He wouldn't know how to react. He didn't want to react, but he knew he would, he knew he couldn't resist the striking Charlie.

Her hand fell from his head and slid to his cheek. Even thought it was a light as feather touch he winced as she grazed his bruise and then hew knew. _Here it comes_:He prepared himself.

She opened her perfect, rosy lips. "How-" She was cut off by howls of laughter from a couple of feet ahead.

Her hand slid away and brushed past Thomas' arm. She pushed back from the wall and righted herself. "Oh hey." She said innocently. As if nothing had happened. Well, honestly, nothing did happen and Thomas didn't know whether to be sad or glad. "You guys going home?"

"Izz bowteh a tiimuh." A very drunk Jude drawled. He was hanging onto an almost equally drunk Cooper. He hiccupped and then giggled, like a little girl. The dude was really shit-faced.

A smile appeared on Charlie's lips, her eyes sparkling in amusement and sisterly affection. But vanished as he Jude heaved over and spewed his cookies all over Cooper's feet.

"Aw, nooo ma-hn. You did-unt. You widdle, you widdle, you, you-" Jude giggled. Again.

"Alright boys!" Charlie practically ran up to them. "Time to head home, indeed." She raised her hand and hailed a taxi. When one appeared, she opened the door and gently shoved the drunken pair inside.

Before settling in herself, she turned to Thomas. And winked.

"Later Thames," The way she said it was like a kiss enough.

And before he knew it, she was in the taxi and it was driving away. Thomas watched the taxi go, disappearing into the electric nighttime horizon. He couldn't even begin to think about the night. In such a long time, he had fun, good, actual real, fun. And it never felt so good.

He didn't know how long he was standing there, but then he heard the creak of a heavy metal door opening from the alley behind him. "Have a good time with the lady?" Rick asked as he appeared through the side entrance.

"Yeah." Thomas said dismissively. He looked over at Rick who was counting a wad of bills. Thomas couldn't help but to whistle. "All in one night, my friend?"

Rick smiled. "This is only the upfront fee." It was so sad to see people addicted. Alright, so maybe he was being a bit of a hypocrite. Thomas liked to get wasted, _liked_, as in past tense. It was a good reliever of many things going on in Thomas' life. But as he been a victim to what could very well happen when you lose touch with reality, he kinda lost the feel for it. He shivered. But he wasn't _addicted_.

Not in the mood to start an argument with Rick, all he said was, "Damn."

"Straight." Was Rick's reply. _Aw, they were bonding. _That was a first. A slow start to the possibility of friendship, but a start nevertheless.

That night, Thomas fell asleep, dreaming. Dreaming of his new identity and the possibilities it could bring, and not once did he have the reoccurring nightmares of the past.

* * *

**A/N:** And there you go, a long-ish chapter! So no Reed - sorry! Did I get anyone though? What were your thoughts on this chapter? Charlie is an interesting character, I can't wait for you all to get to know her better. She's like Thomas in a way...I would have posted this a couple of hours sooner but I got distracted by an amazing movie with one of the main girls from_ the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_ in it...I'm telling you all this for a reason ;]

**I'll give you guys an opportunity: if you guess the name of the movie in one try, then you'll be able to read a chapter of your choice, before anyone else! The movie came out within the last 4 years and the actress is a lead in my one of my favorite TV SHOWS - that narrows it down a bit.**** Now, I'll take the first 3, so send me your answer in a message rather than in a review. If you don't have an account, don't worry, just review. I don't know how it'll work, but we'll figure it out. K, sound good?**

Oh and _THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!_ You guys blew me away! Seriously. They really make my day and help me write, considering I have 12 chapters written up. So don't worry, the updates will be regular, a couple of times a week. I'll update as soon as I get a page of reviews (that's **15 **I think). I know you guys can do it! You've certainly surpassed that number before!

I'll be updating my profile soon, but go ahead and take part in the new **poll**. I wanna know your guys' opinions!

Congrats to the winner of the Casting Call! I don't wanna spoil it for anyone who hasn't watched it yet! But, she'll be a great Kiran! Can't wait till the show starts!!! And then Suspicion!


	6. Five Out of Touch

**In honor of the Premiere of the Private Webshow!**

_Alright, so we almost got to my asked number of reviews. But I just couldn't wait any longer, so here it is. Remember **15 **is all it takes. I'm even willing to update the next day if it comes to that! As always though, thank you so much for reviewing, especially you anonymous reviewers! The feedback from the **poll **is great too - thanks!  
_

* * *

**Chapter Five** – _Out of Touch_

Thomas felt himself smiling, as he drifted into consciousness. Why, was he smiling? Oh yeah, Charlie was why. He felt himself smile more broadly. _Wow_.

Thomas opened his eyes and blinked, the smile itched on his face fading. He wasn't hung-over was he? No, no, there wasn't any headache or extra pain. Just good tingles all over? Tingles?! What the hell!

He blinked his raw eyes, trying to savor the light mood. But it was already erasing. And then of all people, Rick smashed into Thomas' room. He was disheveled more than usual and his eyes were bloodshot but he had a stable swagger.

"We're going."

"What? Where?"

"Easton?" He said it like Thomas was clueless, which he kinda was. "Don't ask why, did you forgot that too?" Thomas inwardly groaned and his stomach did a flop. They were taking back the body.

"I know you got attached and all, but we have to take it back." Rick continued sarcastically. Thomas' face burned with agitation. And he was not attached the body. But as creepy it was, the only company he had was Rick and the body. If he'd choose the body over Rick any day, it did not mean that he was attached.

Thomas wanted to ask '_why now?_' but he held in his complaint. It was just that things finally seemed to get better, he had _almost_ _forgot_ about everything from two weeks ago. And now he had the reminder.

As if reading his mind, Rick answered. "The sooner, the better. Plus if the cops show up, it sure as hell wouldn't look good." But Rick was right. And besides he wanted to get rid of the nagging feeling, get this whole thing set up and done with it.

Thomas slowly sat up on his low mattress and looked at the clock sitting on the floor.

"Shit!" It was already three in afternoon.

"If we leave in the next hour, we'll be back in time to meet up with the Three Musketeers," He was no doubt talking about Jude, Cooper and Charlie. Wow, Rick even had an affectionate pet name for his pals.

Thomas hid his smile. "Cool," He said noncommittally.

"Eh, it's no surprise that a guy like you would go for Charlie." Rick said casually, sizing Thomas up and down and then disappeared through the door. "We're leaving at three sharp." Shit, he'd seen through Thomas' wall. Was it that obvious about Charlie? What else can Rick see? And wait…_what did he mean?_

-

Thomas tried to control his fit of hyperventilation as tried to make himself tinier and tinier. Rick's car was weaving through the roads between the thick masses of trees. Again, Thomas felt like he being suffocated…and _watched_. It was a new feeling. And he didn't like it.

They had just reached the outskirts of Easton and Rick was trying to find the exact spot on the upcoming farmland to dump the body. Thomas shivered. _Dump the body_. It was like he was a bad guy in a murder mystery. But he wasn't. He wasn't. He hadn't done anything bad.

"Here," Rick edged forward in his seat and squinted his eyes. He drove the car off the smooth road and onto the side where the pavement was rough from gravel. The car jumped a little as they drove deeper into the cleared farmland.

Rick parked the car in front of a small, rounded clearing and dimmed the headlights so they wouldn't attract extra attention. "It was here, I'm positive." Thomas wanted to shake his head, nod, agree, something, but he couldn't. Luckily he didn't have to. "Come on." Rick opened the door causing the soft beeping of the car to go off, letting its passengers know that the door was open. Rick's gloves were already on.

Rick stepped off and into the dark. The sun had set just about 20 minutes ago. So they were right on time to get their…work done. Thomas clenched his jaw and got out of the car.

With his gloves on, he opened the back door and took a hold of the coffin-like box. Rick had already taken off the material that had blanketed the box. Thomas shoved it as best as he could toward Rick's side and when Rick grunted in response, Thomas went on the other side and helped Rick pull out the box.

It took them a few minutes, but they had managed to heave the box closer to where Thomas had been lying helpless on the ground.

He looked up and stopped dead in his tracks when his saw the scarecrow pole. He tried to fight the invading memories of that night. Thomas was vaguely aware of Rick using a large wrench to get the lid to open. Bits and pieces of sharp memories came through the cracks of the wall he tried to build in his mind.

Only the smell of formaldehyde broke Thomas out of his reverie. Though the preserver wasn't in liquid form, just in packets around the body, the smell was still strong. He resisted holding his nose and then he looked at the body. Again, he was taken aback by the similarities. He had only seen pictures but now, looking at it, they looked somehow more alike. It really did look like Thomas. The dark brown, almost black hair was longish with small waves and curls. It was even messy like Thomas' old hair.

Their body type, height and even the skin color were practically the same. Thomas knew if he opened the eyes that somehow the same bluish-gray eyes would be staring back at him. Thomas held his hand firmly at his side, trying to fight _that_ urge.

Rick had shipped the clothes Thomas had been wearing that night to the company along with Thomas' contact lenses and his lucky token when he had sent the pictures of Thomas and his detailed description as well as the blood. The contacts were probably already absorbed into the eyeballs and the charm was wrapped around the guy's wrist.

Without asking for help, Rick took out the body and lifted it over to the pole. He dropped the body with a thud and then brought out the rope that had been tied around Thomas' hand. The guy didn't miss anything.

He wrapped the thick rope around the dead guy's pale wrists. Thomas' maroon blood was already on the ropes, dried and caked. Rick began twisting the ropes; causing rope burns to appear on the body after a bit. Thomas clenched his jaw and whispered _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry_, hoping that somehow the body would hear.

"It's pretty neat how they were able to run your blood through his empty veins." Rick tried to make conversation. Yeah, _neat_. The cuts burst open with Thomas' blood oozing out.

Rick then reached for Thomas' shoes and pulled one off, throwing one a few feet away. Making the scene look more authentic. He messed around with a few more things, remembering to pull the shirt off. Then Rick bent down and picked the black designer shopping bag and then let it fall back down to the ground. He held his one finger to Thomas, signaling 'One minute'. Rick went back to the car and opened the trunk and then came back.

Rick shoved past Thomas, baseball in hand. Thomas was still unfazed, trying to somehow thank the body for its significant use. And then he heard the sound of the impact; the aluminum baseball bat hitting the body, mimicking each of Thomas' injuries.

Thomas felt his breath being whooshed out of him. He felt the pain from being hit by the bat, and the suffocating heat. The bat him, on his stomach, legs, shoulder, neck, head…_I'm so sorry._

A tear slipped out of Thomas' eyes. Then she was there. _Ariana_. Striking the already dead body. "You love me Thomas, don't you? You love me! And I love you," She screeched. Thomas saw red.

He had to fight back. He had to; otherwise he knew how this would end. He would be dead.

"No," He whispered. "No!" He screamed. He ran over to svelte body, the one he was so familiar with. He pushed himself against her. She was strong and hard as rock. He rammed against her and pulled her down. "No!" He yelled into her face. He pounded his fists. Ariana's blue eyes twisted into confusion.

Why the hell was she confused? "Thomas," She sobbed. No. He couldn't feel sorry for her. He _hated_ her.

"You okay there, Tommy?" he heard his name being called. It was in a rasp, as if it was having trouble breathing. "Thomas?" The voice grew edgier and then he heard a string of curses. Thomas had lapsed out of reality.

-

"Hey. I thought we were meeting up?" A voice asked…somewhere off in the apartment. Near the front. "Is Parker here?" It asked. Thomas couldn't tell if it was male or female, apparently he was that out of it. What had happened?

"He's a little…" Thomas couldn't concentrate on the rest of the words. It was painful thinking. His head was throbbing. But that was undoubtedly Rick.

"Oh." The voice was disappointed. "Well, maybe next time, then." The voice was female.

"Sure Char." Char…? _Charlie_? What was she doing here? And then the door creaked close. She was leaving.

Thomas fought consciousness and sat up, pushing the thin wool blanket aside. His head swung a little and he was about to fall back, but he shook his head, trying to steady the head-rush. Ignoring the pain in his head, he jumped his sore body off the mattress.

His crutches were propped next to the bedroom door. Thomas grabbed them and tried to speed out of the apartment.

"You're awake." Rick's voice was surprised.

"Obviously." Thomas mumbled and passed by Rick, not even looking at him. "That was Charlie." He stated his question and didn't even wait for Rick's response.

He was already out the door and crutching down the hallway. "Wait!" He tried to shout. But his attempt was weak. His voice was hoarse. "Wait!" He called toward the end of the hallway. He hoped that she was still there.

Finally, he bounded the corner to the elevator lobby. Charlie was turned to him and looked surprised to see him. The elevator button was already lit. Her eyes grew wide as she looked him up and down. Thomas did the same for a second. She was dressed casually in dark jeans and boots with a flannel shirt and a scarf.

At the thought of 'scarf' Thomas felt a cool breeze and then looked down. He wasn't wearing his shirt. He wanted to laugh, but couldn't manage to. He looked into Charlie's cool eyes. "Parker," She finally said, enveloping her surprise. And then she laughed. "You look like shit."

"Thanks." Thomas mumbled. He lifted his hand to run through his hair, but dropped it.

"Uh-huh. Rick told me you had a busy night. I thought he meant that you had company…" She trailed off. _The bastard_. "I guess, you were just busy with other things?" Meaning alcohol and drugs.

He wanted her to know for some reason, so he corrected her. "Just alcohol. I don't do the other shit." _Anymore_.

"I see." She said softly. Was she approving him? Behind her the elevator dinged and opened. "Well," She nodded her head to the elevator.

"No." Thomas took a hasty step forward. "I mean, stay." Thomas couldn't help saying. He said it more calmly this time.

Her eyes lit up, once again showing her vulnerability. "Really?"

"Really." And then to prove that he meant it, he smiled and grabbed her small hand in his. Because, he really did mean it.

* * *

**A/N:**_ And...what are your thoughts on this chapter? Charlie? Thomas? Charlie and Thomas? Rick? I really liked this chapter for some reason. Hope you all did too! Did anyone see the show? I don't know what to think. It's a little early to be too critical. It moves a little fast, but that's okay. Out of everything, I'm just so glad they kept the football scene! It's so vital! And I'm sure the real Thomas Pearson appreciates it too! :)_

**R&R dudes.**

-Peace-_  
_


	7. Six Hot

**Chapter Six** – Hot

_3.5 weeks after accident_

Thomas was lounged on Charlie's sofa, with her cuddling against his chest with one arm on the hand rest and the around her butt, resting on her exposed thigh. Charlie, in what she called 'booty-shorts' (Thomas prefers calling them Daisy Dukes) and a bikini top, was intent on tracing the pattern of his stomach due to his shirt riding up. Her touch was cool against his sweltering skin. It felt unbelievably good.

They _were_ watching a movie, but uptil recently they had let it fade away in the background. And besides, they were a little preoccupied now.

"It's hot in here," Thomas moaned. And Amen for that!

She laughed, her finger wavering against his sides. "I warned you Parker. The A.C. is broken." Suddenly, just when you would have thought New York was days away from winter, instead of months, the weather changes. And there's a slight rise in heat waves. He could literally feel his sweat dripping from his hair.

"I know," He sighed. "I just wanted to see you." _Needed_, was more like it. She stopped tracing lines on his stomach. "Don't stop." He grabbed her hand and led it back to his abdomen. Thomas was getting addicted…again.

She swiped her finger across his stomach, causing him to tighten his ab muscles and fight the urge to shiver. Instead of continuing, she wrapped her arm around his waist, causing his shirt to ride up more. She continued to surprise him as she sat up, wrapping both of legs around Thomas' waist. "Looks like someone is a little demanding." She purred confidently.

Thomas eyes sparked with knowing. "You have no idea." His lips twitched in a small, mischievous smile. Thomas gently shut his eyes as she placed both of her hands under his shirt and massaged her hands up to his pecs.

He thought he had lost some of his muscle mass and appeared a little skinny, from the lack of restricted exercise from his injuries. But Charlie didn't think so; he could hear her breathing in quiet pitches, appreciating him.

"You know…" She drawled lazily in her sexy, husky voice. "I think it is a little hot in here." Thomas opened his eyes to find her green ones boring into his. She understood the glimmer in his expression, because she immediately took his shirt off.

She took in the scene before her quietly. She started from the bottom down and worked her way up slowly and all the while Thomas could feel himself growing hot.

Thomas sat up and leaned forward on the couch. Just as Charlie's hand grazed his pecs again, he grabbed them a little possessively. Now, Charlie's lips twisted deviously, almost teasing him.

_Aw, screw it._

Thomas lost all control when his lips found hers. They were soft like a cushion, but he liked the texture he felt when his lips rubbed against her slightly chapped lips.

He licked her lips and he could feel her lips part and her warm breath mixed in with his. He grabbed her tightly, attempting to bring her closer, but it wasn't enough.

Things got hot and heavy very fast. He wanted more, and couldn't get enough.

His face was between her arms and her hands fisted lightly in his hair. She tried to get higher, her chest stopping against his chin. He could feel the warmth coming off her uncovered breasts. He liked the contact of their skin. She pulled back his head, making Thomas literally look up to her as she kissed him.

His hands were on her ribcage controlling and restricting her movement against him. He leaned over backward and then slid to his side, trapping Charlie underneath.

Suddenly, they were transferred back into his room at Easton in Ketlar with Reed in his arms. God, he loved her. She was so perfect, so beautiful. He was so lucky to have a girl like her. _Reed. God, _he could just squeeze her, he was so happy, so in bliss. Reed, Reed_. Reed. _

"Char," he called. It was like a miracle that he called out the correct name in reality. But it felt wrong. It shouldn't be the name he should be moaning. _Reed_. He was about to say it aloud, but he bit his tongue. He stopped moving and felt himself freeze.

"Parker, what's wrong?" Charlie asked, concern edging her voice. Well that certainly wasn't typical 'sex goddess' behavior. She felt compassion. All the more that made her harder to resist…but he had to.

"I can't." He admitted simply, weakly. He was ashamed to look into her eyes. He had never in all the years of being Thomas Pearson had turned down such a girl. But he wasn't Thomas Pearson anymore.

He looked at her the new him would, he looked at her how Parker Thames would look at her. God, she was gorgeous. And the last thing he wanted to do was lead her on, then reject her.

It was obvious that he wasn't ready. He stared into her eyes, waiting to see how she would react.

She was quiet, her green eyes calm. She nodded and then sighed. "What's her name?" Instead of being dejected, she just readjusted herself by gently pushing Thomas off of her and waiting patiently for his response.

"What do you mean?" Thomas was caught off guard. His expression must have shown it too. She was good…and she clearly knew it. Charlie sighed like she had expected his reaction. "It's easy to see that there's someone else…" She continued on, but Thomas couldn't focus. Her words were making sense and therefore cutting him deep. But he knew that in the last few minutes they shared, there was at least a full minute that he wanted her, that to him she wasn't Reed. Well, at least for a moment.

"She doesn't even know that I exist." Technically true.

She squinted her eyes in scrutiny and then relaxed. "I find that hard to believe." She said matter-of-factly.

He laughed, "It doesn't matter." Thomas kissed her fully on the lips. "Because _you're_ here, _I'm_ here. That's," He kissed her again, more slowly, trying to convince her. "All that matters right now."

Charlie leaned against his lips and stared into his eyes. Then she looked down at his quivering lips. She leaned even closer, but didn't kiss him as he thought she would. "Okay." She bore a triumphant smile.

Everything had changed in a moment. They had been innocently watching a movie and now, well Thomas didn't need to explain. He was pretty jumbled up and screwed over…_Damn the heat_ and the crazy things it makes you want.

Well, he probably deserved it. He definitely did have it coming.

-

A vaguely familiar ringing came from somewhere. Thomas ignored it and focused his eyes on the laptop in front of him. When Rick had taken the raid in Thomas' dorm room, one of the things, amongst some clothes, the money, stuff for evidence, like the phone of contacts, Rick had taken apart Thomas' hard drive and planted in a new one into Thomas' school laptop.

A week ago, Thomas had bought a new laptop. They needed it to keep in indistinct correspondence with the body dealers. And since they obviously didn't get Easton's newspaper, they could keep tabs through the Internet.

Finally! An article had been posted online about him. A few shots of Thomas, including this year's school pictures were all in the article. The headline read: _Easton Boy's Disappearance Still Remains Unknown_

Thomas clicked on the link that led back to the first article that he hadn't seen before. There was a quote from the dean and the police…and one from his parent's…publicist. Thomas gritted his teeth. _Publicist! What the fuck? _His parents couldn't even formulate their own response to a measly town paper? He closed the laptop with a snap, not bothering to read the passage.

The phone was still ringing. Thomas grabbed it harshly. The number was restricted. Great. He answered anyways. Maybe he could vent to the unknown caller. "Hello?" He huffed into the phone.

"Hey. It's me." The soft voice on the other end was calm compared to him. _Great_, so now they were being smart with him.

"Me, who?" Thomas' agitation grew.

"Uh, Charlie?"

"Charlie." He breathed, his anger instantly deflating. "Hey." He said with a smile.

"I wanna see you."

"I'm on my way."

* * *

**A/N:** _Short and sweet - filler chapter? Yeah, you could say that. Thanks for the reviews, seriously - keep it up. Special thanks to my friend 'Aneesha' for reviewing like crazy and 'j' for somehow always being the first to review! Amazing! ... What did you guys think of this chapter? Hot...intense? Haha. Keep reviewing, keep voting! **Next update: 15 is all it takes!**_

** Reed will be making an appearance, very, very soon. Can anyone guess when and where? _So, no it's not all Char and Thomas.._. **


	8. Seven Charlatan

**Chapter 7 **– Charlatan

The little runts were getting tiring. The first two hours had been fine (thank goodness for Ben Stiller and Madagascar!), but little kids wear you down pretty fast. Thomas didn't know how Charlie was able to convince him to baby-sit her nephews while she had to cover an unexpected shift.

Okay, he did know. Charlie was very talented when it came to the art of persuasion, to say the least…

It was a good thing though, that Thomas was over at Charlie's instead of Rick's place, _no_ – _his_ place, because kids were messy and if Rick saw this pigsty, he would go bonkers. Actually so would Thomas. Geez, was he ever that messy when he was a kid? Now that he thought of it. Yeah, he was pretty messy – among other things.

In all his years, Thomas' had never imagined babysitting anything. And here he was, picking up after the rascals, entertaining them, feeding them, making sure they didn't burn the place down. (They were pretty sneaky four year olds, you couldn't let their big brown eyes fool you – they had almost snipped Thomas' hair off and one of them had ran away with Thomas' crutches] The list goes on and on. This is what friends do for friends, right?

Thomas heard the jingle of keys and then the door click. _Finally_. Immediately, at the sound of the doors, Nick and Wyatt dropped their toys and ran to the door. "Auntie Charlie!" They squealed, jumping up and down, holding their hands up for a hug, their hair bouncing uncontrollably.

"Hey guys!" She laughed and bent down to kiss each of them. Wyatt, being the one to wipe of his kiss, needed to learn how to wipe other things. "Did you guys behave?" She asked, shoving out of her coat. The heat had broken four days ago, and the cold was back.

Thomas dropped the pile of toys back in the toy box and flipped the falling hair out of his eyes. He silently walked over to Charlie's kitchen table and wiped up the OJ spill. "Uh oh," Charlie said, surveying the mess. "Did you bother Parker?"

"No!" Screamed one of the twins, while the other giggled, "Yes."

"I'll take that as a yes. You two clean up your toys _and then_ you can go down." She bent down on her knees, and looked both of them in their eyes.

"Aww!" The boys whined.

"You made the mess, you can clean it too." She scolded them. But they listened and obeyed. Damn.

Charlie finally looked up at Thomas and a smile broke on both of their faces. She crossed the small place and put her hand on his arm. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." It was their line, their little greeting now. Thomas leaned down to kiss her on the lips and she didn't object. But they stopped when they heard the giggles.

"Parker and Aunt Charlie, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The twins sang, their brown eyes shining.

"Alright you two." Charlie ran over to them and looked back at Thomas with a grin. He winked at her. She gently pushed them towards the open door. "No more messes. I'll see you soon." She said, giving them their little blue backpacks. "Daddy's waiting by the elevator."

And then they were gone. "Wow, looks like we got ourselves a clean freak," She mused, observing Thomas closely.

"Ha-ha." Thomas replied sarcastically, but smiled. Charlie came over and put a hand on her hip. "Listen, I know they can be a handful sometimes…"

"Sometimes?" Thomas raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, all the time." Charlie specified, reaching over to grab Thomas' hand. "So as a thank you, why don't we go to this party?" Her green eyes were shining and practically bulging out of her head. In a cute way of course.

"Party?"

"Yeah, it's pretty sick. Invitation only. The wealthy bastards throw this incredible shindig each year." Thomas' stomach twisted, he knew all too much how incredible those parties were. "It's a little much, but the booze is good." Char continued and then held out a thick, creamy envelope. He could see the thick calligraphy in the middle. One word was written and it stood out.

"Yeah." He said slowly. "How'd you get these?" He tried to be nonchalant about it.

"What do you mean?" She blinked.

Thomas licked his lips, before answering. "I mean, how did you get these if they're…"

"Invitation only? I, uh, won them." She looked away and then up at Thomas diligently and then bit her lip. Thomas knew she was lying. "It's a good excuse to get fucked-faced. Come on. What do you think Thames? You up to it? We could totally laugh at those kids."

"You won tickets to the Legacy?" Disbelief colored his face. Charlie was quiet for a moment. She huffed and tossed the envelope on the counter. Thomas watched it slide against the granite counter. Granite? Charlie worked at a coffee shop, how was she able to afford an apartment in NYC with a granite counter? In fact, the whole place wasn't as modest as Thomas had once thought.

His eyes flickered to the small dining room and then the living room. Beyond that was a hallway with four doors. Two bedrooms, a bathroom and a laundry closet. Another bathroom was connected to the master bedroom. The place was sleek but simple. And decorated plainly, but anonymously in somewhat expensive furniture.

Maybe she had won the lottery? Okay, what were the chances of that? And then Charlie's clothes. All Thomas had noticed was that she had her own style, but weren't her clothes a little too perfect? Her messy style a little too put together? _And maybe he was being a tad too obsessed?_

"Okay, you got me." She sighed. "My family got them in the mail. Big deal."

"Your family?" Now Thomas was confused.

"Yeah…We get them every year."

"How?" It was a little rude and too blunt, but he wanted to know. Lucky for him Charlie wasn't one to take offense.

"I'm Charlotte Simon…does that ring a bell?" It was…ringing a bell...ringing, ringing… "My parents are Paisley and Cale Simon?" Realization dawned on Thomas' face, but he quickly stifled his emotions. Thomas Pearson would know, but would Parker Thames?

"I thinkkk…" Thomas pretended to have difficulty coming up with an answer. "Those cool philanthropists?" Thomas knew about them, but he had never made the connection.

"Mhm, that's them." She said. That explained a lot of things about Charlie. For one, her free spirited nature and her artistic manner as well as the apartment. But, her parents were considered nobles in Upper-East Side standards – what was she doing working? And better, yet, why wasn't she in school? Certainly her parents would enforce education.

"I know what you're thinking." She sighed. "I have old-family blood, why aren't I in school, why am I be working?"

"You got me there." Thomas admitted rather sheepishly.

"My parents aren't like that. I mean they threw a fit, when I decided not to go to college. I mean I had the grades. I mean, I even skipped a grade." Wow, what a nerd. That's another he could cross off his list – make out with a nerd. Kidding! "But I was an artist. I didn't need to be schooled in it further." That made sense. "So, they were cool about it eventually, being the hippies they were. And they bought me the apartment, I just have to pay the bills and what not…I mean, I like working, makes me feel normal, you know? But I mean, it'd be much easier when I turn 18, I could just use the trust fund." She joked.

Thomas didn't say anything. He was still in shock. He was pretty stupid not to realize this sooner. Damn, he'd been oblivious. Charlie took Thomas' silence for anger.

She stepped closer, clutching Thomas' hand hastily as well as cautiously. "Please don't be mad. I just didn't wanna scare you off."

Thomas blinked. "Scare me off?" he was back in reality, staring at a wide-eye Charlie – _Charlotte_.

"No. No." Thomas smiled now. "I'm just glad that I know now and I now I know what Charlie is for."

"You thought my parents just named me 'Charlie'?"

Thomas shrugged. "Who knows? Considering your parents were hippies, maybe they were rebelling against society when they named you a boy's name."

"Ha, funny." She smiled.

"Glad someone around here thinks so."

"I still can't believe you're related to Rick." She shook her head to herself.

"Neither can I." Thomas deadpanned.

"Okay, so with that over. I could, maybe get more…but I only have four tickets…"

"It's on Halloween right?" They had plenty of time.

"Yeah."

"Rick won't be in town."

"Oh. I guess then that take care of that." She saddled closer to Thomas, propping against the counter. "Business before pleasure?" She retorted.

"That may be for Rick, but not for me." Not anymore.

Charlie smiled knowingly and then squinted, giving Thomas a cutesy push. "Hey, you'd you know about the Legacy, anyways?"

"Oh." Right. "My friend's family are in the _circle_," Thomas spun his finger like a lasso in the air. "So they go too."

"Cool. Maybe we'll see them?" Maybe. Most definitely. Charlie nodded her head and then her eyes grew wide in excitement. "Parker, it's amazing! I can't wait to see the look on your face!"

And he couldn't wait to see the look on Reed's face.

* * *

**A/N: **_AHA! So Thomas/Parker does think about Reed! And he still has his slightly evil, cunning, manipulating ways. And you thought Thomas was dead?  
So thoughts on this chapter? Were you expecting this? Predictions for the Legacy?_

_You guys are unbelievable! Well, actually, I know you guys could do it, lol. _MAJOR THANKS TO:

**Private!:** What's yummy? My spectacular writing? Thomas, Charlie? Hmmm? Thanks for reviewing!**  
Toodles11**: Hahaha! Steamy scenes? Why thanks. I'm hoping that's a compliment ;]**  
Adrienne:** Soon enough? Thanks for reviewing!**  
Ashley:** Yes, we never did get that much of Thomas did we? I guess this is mainly why I wrote it. And no problem – it's my pleasure for writing. Thanks for the lovely review. Keep it up!**  
dancechick307: **Well that's good! I certainly hope you guys don't hate her or anything! To be honest, I was aiming to write her as like a sex-goddess, but lol, that didn't work out too well. I guess all my characters are cutesy. Boo, not fun. But thank you for reviewing!**  
Sara McCarthy Cullen:** You knowwww, I just got your username. McCarthy as in Emmett McCarthy? Haha, random. No, not really. Anyhoo! Yes, Thomas is feeling guilty. What can I say, he's a boy in love. Madly in love. Well, kinda. Glad yer likin' this story, thanks so much for the review!**  
CarmlLuv.: **Yes, Charlie is one of a kind, lol. I hope that's a good thing. I'm so happy that you're liking this story, especially enough to review! Reviews mean a lot and keep me motivated. Once a player, almost always a player. I'm pretty sure Reed and Thomas were kinda off, meaning they weren't dating when he disappeared, so it's not like he's cheating. But he is in love with her…SO we'll see! ;]**  
dancerx3d:** Party…close :) The Legacy? Perhaps! And aww, thanks! And thanks for reviewing hon.**  
yeah: **Thank you, thank you! I hope this is soon enough. Reed will be gracing us with her presence very soon! Lol, nice name btw.**  
BookLoverForver:** YAY! I think if I was reading this story too, I would have felt the same way. Hey! That's not a bad idea. Though I have the next couple of chapters written up, I'll most likely go back and add that…thanks girl! Hahaha, is it that obvious? Lol, do you know what I'm talking about? Or do you not? Maybe, maybe not. Hah! I'm confusing you now, aren't I? Oh, btw, I'll send you a reply as soon as my fingers regain their aptitude for the massive message, haha! Thanks for reviewing! *hugs***  
Aneesha:** Dayummm indeed! Well, like I said up there somewhere ^^ Thomas is a player…and plus him and Reed's dating status was unclear when he left. So I'd say it's fair game…Plus it is Thomas, I mean come on! What can I say though? Charlie is a luckyyy girl. But she has no idea what's coming for her. Reed! Yes, I can't wait to see your intake on her 'appearance' lol. Thanks for reviewing babeee :)**  
PrivateFan:** Hmm, lol, now reading this chapter, I'd think that's a safe bet. Good guess! Thanks for reviewing – keep it up!**  
Annie257:** Thanks…And Thomas is a whaaat? Lol, fanfiction blocked it out. Is it the a word? _B _word? Lol, please do tell. Thanks for the review!**  
j:** Thanks!!! And seriously, yer awesome. For like reviewing every time, that I know of, lol and being one of the first, if not the first as well!**  
fooj3nn42608:** --- Phew, I hope I typed that out correctly! Hmm, are you sure? I think you may be right, just a little over two weeks though. The last time I read Invitation Only was at the beginning of this year, so forgive me for not remembering. Can you, or anyone clear the time frame up? I don't know if that would do any good since I already wrote up most of the story. I hope this doesn't bug you, I know I hate when little things like that ruin the effect of the story, but I hope you enjoy. Good eye! And I think I might use your idea on Thomas coming back to Easton. Ideas? Thanks for the review!**  
BeccaElizabeth: **1st reviewer! Lol Thomas is a what? Thanks for the compliments and reviewing! I'll read your stories as soon as I can! In the meantime, people read Becca's stories! :)


	9. Eight Animal

**Chapter 8 **– Animal

Thomas looked at the mirror in front of him, appraising himself. It was the first night without his crutches. He slicked backed his hair, smoothing away his blonde curls. He still wasn't used to it.

Charlie called out to him. "Parker!" Or _that_.

"Yeah." Thomas said, turning slightly to the side so he could look over the dark navy suit that Charlie had gotten him. He admitted, the girl had a way with clothes. He looked good. The dark blue of the suit settled perfectly with his new blonde hair and azure eyes. And the silver and stripped tie as well as the baby blue shirt looked against his dark skin.

It was weird; he would always get a tan before winter would come. The very same tan he would get during summer. It's like he was given this tan to last the whole winter season.

"Parker." I swear Charlie said. "You took longer than me getting ready." Charlie appeared through the door of the extra bedroom of her apartment. Thomas chuckled before turning to her. His eyes roamed over her frame appreciatively. "Talk about fashionably late." She hardly noticed Thomas' hungry eyes.

She was wearing a dark, silk green dress that accented her curves perfectly without making her look like some kind of skank. Though the dress cut off at her knees, she managed to make it look elegant. She had styled her dark auburn hair straight, something different from her usual waves and her tresses stopped right below her breasts. Thomas felt a blush creep against his neck and looked up at her face instead.

Her lips were extra pink coated with a sheer gloss. The make-up didn't make her look like someone completely different. It just enhanced her delicate features. Her green eyes were glowing…. "What?" She asked.

She looked, "Beautiful," He breathed. He didn't mean to sound like a pansy, but the word came out unexpectedly, making him seem awestruck, well, which he was.

Instead of blushing, Charlie winked at him. "And you don't look half bad." She came up to him and smoothed out his jacket.

"Come on. All the good bubbly is gonna be gone." She tugged on his arm and went out through the bedroom. Right – Thomas knew better. The Legacy was never short of alcohol, otherwise you would go down in Legacy history as a failure. It's pretty dire.

He nodded even though Char couldn't see. He pulled his wallet out and opened to inspect his cash flow. He had two tens and three twenties. He would be fine for tonight.

He looked at the new ID in his wallet. His old one was still stashed behind the current ID. He had to burn it soon. And then he laughed at the card that had his real name and phone number on it with the phrase 'If found, please return. Reward: Big $$$'. One of his old girlfriends, one of the paranoid ones, had written that for him. He still hadn't cleaned it out.

Thomas shook his head, smiling and then sent a fleeting glance at the mirror as if to remind him, to warn him that he was Parker Thames. Tonight, he couldn't be who he wanted to be.

He couldn't let his façade crumble, not at anything. Not for Reed. Not even because of Ariana, especially Ariana. As crazy as she was, she could be so grounded at the same time and more perceptive than anyone. Dangerously perceptive…and being around her would definitely be a risk.

He had to stay away from the Billings Girls. Stay far away from his friends and any one else that looked even vaguely familiar. Only Reed.

"Parker!" Charlie called.

Thomas took a step back, but still looked at the mirror. He flicked gun fingers at himself in the mirror and clicked his tongue and shoving his fingers back in his pants pocket.

Smooth, Thomas, Smooth.

-

Thomas sat next to Charlie and Jude and Cooper sat in front of them in the dark town-car that belonged to Charlie's parents. She took a hold of a champagne bottle. He was still kinda adjusting to Charlie, being, well, rich for the lack of a better term. "Okay, okay." Her eyes grew wide. "This is for an amazing night!" And with that, she popped the cork and bubbly wine fizzed down her arm. His mouth watered. He could almost taste the sweet, sultry drink. If Thomas weren't in better control of himself, he would lick her down.

God, where did that come from?

"Bring on the bubbly!" Jude hooted.

"Horrah!" Cooper held out his hands. Laughing, Charlie poured both of them their drinks. Thomas hadn't hung out with the boys as much as he did with Charlie, - probably because he wouldn't enjoy making out with them as much - but they were pretty cool. Jude, being the totally mellow pothead and Cooper the slightly more realistic, laid back guy. They were totally different from each other, even from Charlie and definitely different than Rick.

They were generally good guys and knew had to fun, despite any situation. But of course, his favorite was the person sitting next to him.

Charlie's brother, Theo was actually Rick's friend and supplier and that's how Charlie 'befriended' Rick. But unlike Rick, Theo had gotten his shit together like most privileged children and well…now he was managing a branch of his family's Go-Green! business. Successful, in love and already breeding at the age of twenty-eight…Thomas laughed aloud to himself when the thought of Wyatt and Nick.

But his laugh went unnoticed in the loud car. The music was pumping 'Great Escape' and the drinks were a comin'. The song shifted to the Black Eyed Peas' 'I got a Feeling' and the music continued blaring through the speakers, setting the mood. _I got a feeling, indeed._

It was like he was in a limo with his friends from Easton heading to this year's Legacy. Everything was almost perfect. Except the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Every minute, every mile they got closer to the Legacy destination and it took away from Thomas' confidence.

Could he do this?

His group's loud and somewhat drunken cheers interrupted his thoughts. He had no time to make a decision; he had to make up his mind on impulse now because they were here, here at the Legacy.

-

His mind had been made up in less than a second, a millisecond. _Reed. _Yup, he was staying. Charlie was a step ahead of them and Cooper and Jude had his arms around Thomas' neck.

"Chaaalie," Jude mocked a British accent. "Come join the love fest, deary." People were too busy in their own fun to take notice. All around, already-drunk people entered the doors, others bubbling in excitement. Young, old, boy, girl…They all had two things in common: They knew that tonight would be the best night of the year and they were all exclusives.

"No thanks. Four ways aren't my thing." She winked. "But I'll happily watch." She offered.

"Shit," Cooper's eyes popped. His arm around Thomas' neck suddenly went slack.

"Calm down Coop. I was kidding." Charlie snickered.

"I was one second away from professing my love for you." He held his hands up to his heart in a half serious, half teasing manner.

"You can look but you can't touch." She scolded.

"Here, here." Thomas agreed. Though they were friends, he didn't wanna see Jude or Cooper touching Char that way.

"That goes for you too." She turned her jade eyes on him.

In the playful mood, Thomas mocked disbelief. "What?" He pouted a puppy-dog face. Charlie laughed and grabbed his mouth.

"Play your cards right and maybe, just _maybe_, I'll let make this the best night of your life." Thomas blinked sheepishly, with a slow smile crawling on his face. He was impressed by her poise. But why wouldn't she be anything but confident?

She let go of his face and looked up at him through her thick lashes. Thomas' mouth was literally watering. "Whoo!" Jude and Cooper catcalled.

Her skills were amazing. For the last twenty-four hours the only girl Thomas' thought about it that way was Reed. And for a second, he almost forgot about her. Just like that.

Damn, he really needed to do something with his control. He may a little more than horny at times, but nothing beyond the typical raging hormonal boy. But Charlie drove him crazy…

He felt a little bad for using her. Okay, it wasn't his fault. He didn't know that she had tickets to the Legacy until the night before…So he hadn't been using her for the admittance. But if something happened with him and Reed…He'd hope she'd understand and wouldn't think he was using her.

But he didn't wanna get his hopes up about Reed either.

She was sashaying away through a thick set of curtains, from, by the sounds of it, was where the center of the party was located. Cooper jumped to his feet. "You're drooling." He informed him. Thomas wiped his mouth. Joke. Cooper laughed and walked up ahead. Jude patted his shoulder and ran up to catch up with them.

Just past the curtains, Thomas was in a boxed gallery. Besides him were stairs where people would make their unannounced grand entrances. The party had only started an hour and a half before but already the place was pretty packed and people were still coming. No surprise there.

Thomas loosened his tie, shifting into partying mode. He tried to scan the dance floor for the familiar group but he saw no one he knew. Not yet.

An hour passed by in a blur and Thomas' was still sober. It was tempting as hell, considering that 99.9% of the partygoers at the Legacy were drinking. There was only so much dancing he could take…

And then he heard the whispers skirting across the rooms. He only closed in the two words he needed to hear: _Billings Girls_.

If they were here, certainly was Reed. Thomas knew that Noelle and her group were most likely going to accept Reed into their cute little cult the night in the woods. She would be a member now, wouldn't she?

He had his answer when Noelle, Kiran, Taylor, and _Ariana _graced down the steps. Thomas didn't even react to the girl who had tried to kill him. No, he didn't even grate his teeth together, because his eyes were on someone else.

Reed, in the most gorgeous dress was making her way downwards with her so-called friends. He had never seen her like this, so graceful and dignified. She really belonged up there, in the spotlight. It really was her, there was no mistaking this time. Thomas could hear his heart beat a mile a minute, his blood rushed to his once frozen heart.

She slowly scanned the room, as if looking for someone. She surveyed the scene with her eyes, she passed each group and her spot of vision was slowly making her way towards Thomas. And then, her cool eyes rested on his, locking tight. The world around him came to a stop.

* * *

**A/N:** _Dun, dun, dunnnn! I was gonna change a few things, but I was kinda lazy and wanted to get it to you folks plus ALSO, I didn't exactly remember what. Ha. Thoughts??? Predictions?? Alright, so I'm taking a mini-break to write out some more chapters. But don't be surprised if I post again sometime this weekend, or _not_! It all depends on.._.  
1] My homework load --- Yes, school started for me Wednesday. It's a draggg.  
2] My beta-_ing _schedule --- It's the sequel to this amazing story called 'Speak to Me' by hemii25 on fictionpress. GO READ IT! It's addicting. Andd  
3] REVIEWS! --- You guys are incredible!!!! Thanks so much!! There were too many - whoo - to reply on here, lol the length would take away from the chapter. But I'll reply back to everyone around Friday. So check your inboxes!

_*_I just started up _another _website as my official home base. I started it the other day, so it's still in construction. But view and leave a comment! Link's in the profile!_*_

-Suspicion in like, what 3 weeks? Web-show anyone? I haven't watched the last 2 yet. This weekend for sure! It really sucks for the people who can't view. But hang in there...Honestly, you ain't missing much.  
-And then all my shows start in September too...Gossip Girl, Vampire Diaries, just to name a few! Seriously, I have 10 a week. No exaggeration...

Again, thanks for the reviews!! **:D **Off to homework!**  
**


	10. Nine Devil Wouldn't Recognize

**A/N: **_Hope I didn't keep you under suspense for too long! I really should have posted this sooner, considering this was written almost two months ago. I have the rest of the story pretty much typed out and done. Since _Suspicion _is coming out tomorrow - whoo! - I'm not sure if I'll be able to post the rest. It just depends on you all, if you wanna read it or not while it rallies against _Suspicion_. So I guess at the end of this chapter...would be a good place to stop and hold the story for a while, basically until I read Suspicion and see how I can go from there. Make sense? However there is a teaser at the end for the following chapter - if that ever sees the light of day...  
Anywhoo - you guys are wonderful!!! Thank you** so much** for the reviews. I'll be replying to them all ASAP._

**:D**_  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 9 **– Devil Wouldn't Recognize

Thomas didn't know how long their eyes were locked onto each other before she broke the contact, scouting out the rest of the place. Thomas had gone unrecognized. But in that moment, he knew…

He had to get to her. He couldn't let her escape his field of vision. His eyes were on her as she finally trickled down her stairs and followed her group to the drinks station.

He had to wait until they split up. But, would he approach her? What would he say? Would she recognize him? Would she still want him? Would she be happy? These were the questions floating through his mind a mile a minute when he felt his friends stop and inquire.

"Parker, are you okay?" He could hear Charlie ask.

Jude snickered. "Dude looks like he's seen a ghost, eh Park?"

"Parker?" Charlie's voice was treading concern.

Cooper laughed. "Man, he's really out of it." Thomas shook his hands, waving them off, still not facing them. He walked away without saying anything. He stepped deeper in to the thick crowd.

Each step he was closer to Reed.

He couldn't believe that this was finally happening. Him and Reed were in the same room.

He slowly approached the drink station, oblivious about the dancers around him. Reed's back was towards him and she was surrounded by her groupies. Ariana, being one of them. Automatically Thomas took a pause in his step. His confidence wavered.

He shook his head. He had to be smart about this. He had already rationed about this before stepping foot on Legacy grounds. He knew he had to stay away from Ariana and probably the Billings Girls. He couldn't reassociate with anyone else. Even Reed.

But now his strong built of a plan was crumbling. He hadn't expected such a reaction, he hadn't been able to predict just how mesmerized he would be by Reed.

The aching hole in his chest was closing, sealing. He needed her. She was the only cure to his pain. He took another step forward.

But Ariana…He wouldn't approach Reed with the Billings Girls around, only when she would be alone, he decided…Now, he just had to get her alone.

Thomas took a step back and turned away. But he looked back once more for good measure, only to find familiar, icy blue eyes staring at him.

Ariana and her haunting eyes.

No, she wasn't staring at him _at him_. Just in his general direction. Thomas calmed down an inch and started to walk away. He decided to go up the stairs where he would have a better view of the party…and Reed.

On the way up the stairs, Thomas was almost halted by nostalgia.

"Dude! How sick is this!" Thomas almost wanted to roll his eyes at the familiar voice. But the motion was stuck as tears, _freaking tears_, threatened to spill over. He never thought he'd miss Gage this much.

Another familiar voice assaulted his ears, slamming his stomach. "It's even already better than last year's. Hollis! Get your eyes off her, there's time for that later. Come on. Enjoy!" The good-natured voice belonged to none other than Dash.

His group of old friends were going down, while he was going up.

"Who said I'm not enjoying?" Josh mumbled. Thomas almost wanted to laugh. As fun as he was, Josh seemed to be above partying. Well he was, mature as he was.

Thomas didn't realize he was smiling – oddly too, but it shocked him when Josh turned, catching his eyes with his own concerned ones and paused. "Hey, you okay?" Josh, always the caring one. And then Thomas didn't realize the tears in his eyes were fatter. He could almost feel them falling out of his eyes.

"Oh. Yeah. My…cat just died." Thomas held out his phone as if to show he had just gotten the news via text. He felt something slip out of his pocket, but he didn't have time to catch it. His eyes focused on Josh.

"Aw, I'm sorry man." Josh shuffled, his face becoming sullen.

"Don't worry about it." Thomas shrugged. Josh looked him once over, making sure that Thomas wouldn't start some sort of emotional breakdown and then nodded.

"Sure. See you later." Thomas watched him and his friends go. He rubbed his eyes and then blinked. He willed himself to continue up the stairs, willed him to be okay.

-

Thomas had been watching Reed dance, laugh, drink for the past hour. And he loved every second, never getting bored. He wished he could read lips, but it was impossible when she was below twenty-five feet and a couple yards away to make out her conversations. But it didn't matter. He smiled, laughed whenever she laughed, as if he knew the joke himself.

He was so far lost in his own little fantasies that he didn't even notice Reed missing for a second. Thomas grabbed the railing in panic and quickly scanned her group. She was still absent. His eyes made quick work of the dance floor. She wasn't there. Neither was she at the bar.

His last thought was to look at the stairs, a couple feet away from him. She was coming up the stairs, both hands on her sides, lifting her dressed as she climbed. Thomas watched her for a moment and then slid behind a pillar to be better concealed as she reached leveled ground.

He leaned against the pillar and stuck his head out. Thomas watched her walk and then pick up speed. When she was far enough, he slid from his hiding place and followed her, keeping a good distance between them.

She rounded a corner before she started running. Why was she running? She possibly couldn't know he was behind her. There were people in between them.

Was she looking for someone? When Thomas turned the corner he could see her following a lone figure, a guy in a black tuxedo and dark hair. Was she going after _him_? _Who was he?_ Thomas thought a little possessively. He immediately wanted to know. Jealousy flooded through him hot as rage.

He stopped himself, just a few away from Reed. Her oblivious back to him. Just as the clock struck midnight, he heard a faint whisper. "Thomas." Was he hearing things?

The guy heard too, or it seemed like it. The guy Reed had been following, turned around, but his eyes weren't on Reed. It had just been a coincidence that he had turned around just as she had called. Even further, it was an ironic coincidence that guy was Blake Pearson, his brother.

Thomas stepped back in shock, trying not to seem alarmed. But then understanding flooded him. He could see that Reed had mistaken Blake for him. He couldn't blame her; they were brothers, flesh and blood, after all. Blake disappeared through the curtain not realizing the dilemma he had caused, not even noticing his brother, only a couple of feet behind him

Reed's shoulders slumped as she looked after the guy's face. Was she disappointed? The clock tolled again.

_Turn around. Reed, turn around. _

He never wanted to scream as much as he did then. Especially when Reed shoke and heard a sniff. "Thomas." Her voice broke. His face fell when he realized that she purely was upset.

He couldn't do this anymore.

Without thinking it through…Just as the clock struck for the final time, he reached out his hand, on pure impulse and intent on placing it on her shoulder.

His hand was just close from brushing her shoulder. He clenched his hand and then unclenched it. His hand was just about to settle on Reed when she sighed and took a step through curtains.

He leaned forward wanting to stop her, but she had already moved into the next room. Her silky hair had only grazed him. Electric shocks went through his veins. He had just made contact with Reed.

_She wasn't over him. _Reed_, wasn't over him._

Thomas stood still, dumbstruck, his hand still stupidly outstretched. He would have followed Reed in, if not for his delayed reactions, and he was just about to when the feeling in his hand returned. But before he could push through the curtains, he heard her speak.

"Natasha? Leanne?" Thomas paused. And then a slow grin spread on his lips. Looks like someone finally found out. Maybe he should give them some privacy and come back another time?

Thomas couldn't ration out his decision because he heard approaching footsteps. _Ahh, the Billings Girls._

-

All the goodies had been announced and people were welcomed to stay as long as they liked, but the Easton crowd had a curfew. Most of them were gathered in the lobby, getting ready to leave.

They were leaving. And Thomas still hadn't approached Reed.

He still had time. He could still talk to her. All he had to do was approach, talk to her for a second, pull aside and tell her. But it was easier said than done. But he had to try. He knew he would regret it tomorrow, when he would be alone.

His eyes searched the familiar faces, trying to find Reed. And then there she was, standing by herself. Thomas smiled and began to walk over to her.

But someone else had beaten him to her. Josh. Confusion clouded in Thomas' head. And then it slowly became clear, the way Josh was looking at her. The way he was holding his hand, trying to fight the urge to not touch Reed.

Something was going on between them. He trusted Hollis, more than anyone. He was a good a guy, good enough for Reed, better than him. But Thomas still didn't like it. It bothered him to no end.

Maybe it was best that he did move on. Obviously Reed was doing fine. She had _Josh_.

He would have continued staring, but he felt eyes on his back and he had to turn around. Ariana was standing there, her eyes finally noticing Thomas for the first time. The Billings Girls were just behind her, all conversing.

Ariana's forehead wrinkled and she was just about to say something, when Thomas heard the voice of his rescuer. "Parker, there you are."

As much as he wanted to keep his eyes on Ariana at the moment, he couldn't make it look like he knew her. He turned to Charlie and grabbed her in his arms and spun her around. She smelled good. "Hey babe," He whispered against her neck, completely ignoring an embarrassed Ariana.

Even the devil couldn't recognize him. Thomas smiled to himself. He was indestructible and it felt good.

Charlie's warm hands went to hold his face and she pulled away, a smile on her face. He grinned as his nose touched hers. God, she was so…comforting. And then without further ado, he kissed her full on the lips.

He didn't know what made him do it, but while his lips were on Charlie's, he opened his eyes just in time to see Josh walk by with Reed closely at his side…He was assaulted with an aching memory of him and Reed. A few others flashed by, him and Reed by Gwendolyn, their first meeting, outside the cafeteria by the tree…

They walked away, clueless. His life walked by…leaving him behind. Her beauty was heartbreaking. She was something Thomas couldn't have anymore. She didn't belong to him.

Thomas closed his eyes, letting go of everything.

* * *

**Teaser**: He just got her back, he couldn't let her go. He pulled her close. He couldn't get enough of her. Her scent, her touch. He never wanted to let go…_Never.

* * *

_**R**_&_**R**


End file.
